


Do It For Yourself

by lass



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gangs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lass/pseuds/lass
Summary: That should be me.In that moment Lucas realized he was never meant to be second best, he will never settle for second best. All he had to do was make life go the way he wanted.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 44





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!  
> I just want to say that this book is going to cover some topics dealing with homicide, violence, and sexual content. I will be putting a warning (as well as adding tags) at the beginning chapter notes so that you know what to expect. If the topics discussed aren't something that you'd like to read that's fine, I just wanted to let you know that I will be placing warnings.

**Lucas**

There are moments in life we never expect to happen, events that go beyond what can be controlled that land people in situations they never want to be in. Often then not they never bring the deserved ending. When those events occur there are two options, settle and adapt to the circumstances or try to fight for the desired outcome. Which option makes you brave? Being able to handle what life throws at you or being able to say that you fought for what you wanted? 

Lucas' life wasn’t supposed to happen this way. He had everything to be the best, he had the connections, he had the money, he had the chance, he had the will, everything except a cold heart. 

The man who Lucas dedicated years of his life to wasn’t supposed to choose someone else to take over. Lucas deserved it. It should have been him. 

Here he was now, forced to watch how they shower someone else in praise and respect. It should have been him. But life hardly ever turns out the way you except it to and now Lucas faced a decision. Does he live the rest of his life as second best or does he make life what he wants it to be?

The grip on his glass grew tighter and tighter as he watched him give a speech. Everyone was looking at him as if he was the most important person in the world, as if the eight world wonder stood before them. 

_That should be me._

In that moment Lucas realized he was never meant to be second best, he will never settle for second best. All he had to do was make life go the way he wanted. 


	2. 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to kat, chrisha and alicia for all the support as I wrote this!

**Lucas**

Only the tapping of Lucas' fingers was heard in the quiet room. The majority of the men here were friends, there was no reason for the room to be quiet, except they were all waiting for him. 

_Bobby McKenzie._

Lucas spotted him first. He opened the door and closed it behind him. As an immediate reaction Lucas tensed up. It had been this way for a few years now. Every time Bobby walked into the same room as Lucas the air became tense and Lucas was the only one to feel it. He wasn’t the most fond of Bobby. Yet somehow found himself having to obey his every command. 

It shouldn’t have been like this. 

All eyes turned to him as he walked inside the dining room. Like an automatic response everyone greeted him by standing up. Lucas never understood why everyone stood. Bobby didn’t deserve the respect, Bobby was just someone who managed to get lucky. 

Lucas watched from the corner of his eye as he sat on his chair and greeted Gary Rennell only. Everyone followed his lead and sat back down. 

Minutes went by and the quietness of the room continued, no one dared speak without Bobby speaking first. 

Fortunately for everyone, Lucas wasn’t afraid of Bobby. “Can we get started? We've been quiet for like 10 minutes now.” 

“Look to your right Koh.” Bobby shifted his gaze from looking at Gary until it met Lucas. His gaze was cold and held clear indifference. 

Lucas knew this was an order and as much as he wanted to decline it, he couldn’t. He can’t defy him. At least not now in a room filled with some very powerful —and loyal to Bobby— people. 

“What do you see?” 

The answer was simple. Two chairs were empty, that’s why this hadn’t begun. 

“Two chairs.” Lucas replied coldly. He knew this was a way for Bobby to show he was superior. Pointing out simple mistakes and making a fool of him. 

“Answer your own question Koh, why haven’t we started?” Bobby’s tone was harsh and firm. 

“We are missing people.” Lucas spoke confidently. Bobby would not live to see him make the mistake of freezing again. 

The sounds of heels against the wooden floors interrupting the tension in the room. The door opened again and two women walked in. Bobby stood up to greet Lottie and Shannon. Two very influential and powerful women who were loyal to the mafia like no other. Lucas respected them, they had worked their way to the top except they didn’t have their success stolen by someone else. 

Bobby shook their hands and like he always does lifted them so he could press a kiss to their knuckles. After their greeting they took their spot in the table, catching Lucas' gaze and giving him a nod in acknowledgement. 

“Now that everyone is here, we can begin officially.” 

The beginning of these meetings Lucas found unnecessary. Everyone would just take turns updating everyone if they were any problems with other gangs or if they needed to supply more drugs. Word gets around between everyone sitting at the table, everything said everyone already knew. 

Gary soon asked the most important question. “You got an update on our big score?” 

Everyone turned to Bobby at the mention of The Big Score. It was that time of the year again. The time of the year where they pull off their biggest drug deal. The time of the year where they all walk out with millions. Of course everyone was listening. 

In a previous meeting Bobby had informed everyone that he had started negotiating. Bobby was always the one to make it happen, everyone else just sat back and awaited his instructions. Lucas being the exception, as second in command he had an obligation to help Bobby pull this off. After several years and over one billion dollars, Lucas could say with confidence that they work well together, in that sense at least. 

Bobby stood up and began pacing around the room. “Yes I do.” 

All eyes were following him, every single person sitting at that table had a grin on their face, millions were coming their way, why wouldn’t they be happy?

“It has however come to my attention that there is a traitor among us.” 

A traitor. 

The silence that followed seemed to go on forever. Lucas eyed up every single person in that room, one of them wouldn’t be here once they figure out who it is. 

“It has not been revealed to me who it is. All I know is that they are sitting in this table and feeding information to either the police or our rivals.” Bobby spoke with a calm smile. He didn’t seem in a hurry to find out who it was. Lucas rolled his eyes at his relaxed demeanor. “So until I find out who it is, whether that be because they turn themselves in or because I have my ways, all information will be withheld about the deal until I figure out who at this table is trustworthy.” 

A jaw or two dropped. They’ve had traitors before, all successfully punished for their disloyalty, but it had never been so close before. It had never been anyone sitting at the big table, it had never been anyone with high power. 

“I can assure you I will find out who it is.” 

Bobby had to find out who it was. He had to if he wanted his reputation to stay intact. He is supposed to be in control of all these people, he can’t have one of them making a fool of him. By the look in his eyes Lucas knew he wouldn’t have anyone make him out to be an idiot. 

“You’re all dismissed.” 

Without any further comments everyone filled out the room. Lucas stayed behind in his chair. He had to talk to Bobby about the deal. He needed to get people ready for whatever it was that they were going to do. 

“What are you still doing here Koh? I said you’re dismissed.” Bobby sat at the other end of the table now, looking at Lucas with raised brows. 

“We need to talk about the deal. I need to know if I need to start preparing my people, if I have to start planning escape plans.” Lucas calmly explained. “I need the details Bobby.” 

“Well you see Lucas.” Bobby leaned back on the chair, a smirk on his lips. “I don’t know if I can trust you.” 

In that moment Lucas filled with rage. What did he mean he didn’t trust him? As if he hadn’t been loyal to the mafia for years now? Bobby had no right to question his loyalty. 

“I don’t think you are in a position to question my loyalty.” Lucas just couldn’t keep quiet, what Bobby had said was an insult. “I have been loyal to this mafia for 9 years now. I’m your second in command.” 

“Being my second in command doesn’t mean you can’t betray me.” Bobby shook his head. “If anything it puts a target on your back cause you would know everything.” 

Lucas rolled his eyes. “I just need to—”

“And I said I wasn’t going to give you the information. What didn’t you pick up on?” Bobby cut him off. Lucas took a breath in an attempt to not yell at Bobby that he was the cause of his success. “Now please leave Lucas.” 

There was something not quite right here. Why would Bobby announce that there is a traitor? Why make them aware that he knows? 

“If you think there is a spy why are you announcing it in the meeting? Shouldn’t that be kept a secret?” Lucas remarked. His brain is full of all the ways he could run this gang better than their current leader. 

Bobby let out a laugh. “Because they will find who it is for me. They will all be desperate to prove they are trustworthy, they won’t rest until I know who it is. I will have my answer and I won’t even have to lift a finger.” 

Even if it’s not what Lucas would have done he understands how that could work. 

“Now Lucas, please leave. Marisol is coming over.” 

-

It was quiet, Lucas enjoyed it because it gave him a moment to be alone with his thoughts. His head was spinning, at this moment all he could think after that meeting was Bobby. 

_Why Bobby?_

_Why Bobby?_

_If it wasn’t for Lucas, Bobby would never be where he is now._

The hatred was going to consume Lucas eventually. All those years of keeping it bottled up we’re stacking on top of each other. Like the ticking of a bomb counting down to explode except no one knew when it would go off. 

Despite everything Lucas wasn’t cold hearted. He was tired of being second best and hated Bobby for being number one. He couldn’t stand working for him anymore, couldn’t stand to live in his shadow any longer. If only there was a way for Lucas to never see him again. 

His thoughts were interrupted and he couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t the interruption that shocked him but rather the voice.

“I see it and I don’t believe it! Is that Mr. Lucas Koh?” That unmistakable voice belonged to a young woman who had gone out of her way to get in his way. 

Lucas stared in both disbelief and shock. He couldn’t believe it, after 10 years of not speaking she was in front of him. He took her in, her black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her brown eyes looking right back at him, her smile shining so bright. 

Before he could ever get a word in she wrapped him up in a hug. His hands wrapped around her like a reflex as he had already been in them more times than he can count. 

“It’s you?” Lucas' whisper was a mixture of excitement and amazement. He couldn’t believe it. 

“It’s me!” She whispered back with equal amounts of excitement. 

Neither of them said anything after that, like a silent agreement to let themselves enjoy being in each other’s arms. 

Emilia pulled away but instead of letting him go completely she grabbed his arm so they could walk together. 

“What are you doing?” He smiled as she pulled him along. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I haven’t seen you in ten years, I’m taking you out for lunch.” 

“Not even going to ask if I’m free?” He raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Please like you wouldn’t drop everything to spend time with me.” She continued walking and taking Lucas with her. 

Emilia was right and Lucas knew it. He would drop everything for her back then and he would drop everything now. 

The walk was silent and comforting. She always had a way of bringing him peace and right now as they walked together with her gripping his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder slightly there is no place he’d rather be. 

They end up at Lucas favorite restaurant, which was a coincidence since him and Emilia hadn’t been here together at all. 

“So how have you been Lu?” 

Lucas smiled at the nickname. If anyone else were to call him that he would tear them apart, but this was Emilia and his nickname for the past 20 years. 

“Good.” He answered looking over the menu. 

“No." Emilia replied back. Lucas lifted his gaze from the menu to look at her. “I haven’t seen you in ten years, do better.” 

Lucas laughed, she was still as straightforward as ever. 

He thought about it for a moment. His life wasn’t amazing but it was _good_. In reality his life had changed so much since he last saw her. 

“It’s changed.” He tried his response again. “My life has changed a lot since I last saw you but it’s been good... for the most part.” 

Emilia gave him a nod, she wanted a better answer but Lucas couldn’t provide that right now. 

“I’m sorry about your father.” She smiled sympathetically at him. 

His father had passed away of a heart attack four years ago. Lucas had never been extremely close to his father but his death still upset him. 

“I tried to contact you when I found out but—”

“It’s okay Lu, I promise.” Lucas reassured Emilia. Her face illuminated upon hearing the nickname. 

When she was 7 and Lucas was 8 they discovered that her middle name was Luna. Since both Lucas and Luna started with Lu they agreed to call each other that. It was one of the happiest moments of their childhood and the start of their close friendship. 

“What about you? How have you been? What have you done?” Lucas returned the question. 

“Umm let’s see.” She smiled and pretended to think. “I went to school for political science because I wanted to be a lawyer like my mommy—”

Lucas cringed and Emilia laughed. “No fucking way you did that.” 

“Are you saying I can’t follow in my mother’s footsteps?” 

Lucas shook his head. “It’s just weird hearing you talk about your mother like she had a positive impact on you.” 

“I mean, you aren’t wrong.” Emilia chuckled. She paused briefly and then her face went serious. “She passed away too, five years ago.” 

Lucas' mouth dropped open, he wasn’t expecting that one. A sense of guilt settled in his stomach. She had tried to contact him when his father passed away and here he was not even knowing her mother was gone. 

“I’m sorry Lu, I had no idea.” Lucas reached for Emilia’s hand. 

“Don’t worry.” She squeezed his hand. “I didn’t tell anyone. It was very much a one person funeral, I was the only one there… well and my mom.” 

He cracked a smile and quickly wiped it away. 

“I was in my first semester of law school, I dropped out and have been kinda living off my inheritance ever since.” 

Lucas was convinced she was lying. The Lu he knew would never. He let out a soft laugh. “God Lu, really?” 

“As you heard it.” She spoke with a smirk and then laughed teasingly. She was joking for sure. “I love a lavish lifestyle and if I don’t have to work for it even better.” 

The waiter showed up to take their orders.

“Enough about me… for now at least.” Emilia winked at Lucas. “I heard you joined a gang!” 

“I—” Lucas’ eyes widened and his mouth gaped open a little bit. He looked around to see if anyone had heard her. The restaurant wasn’t that busy and everyone seemed to be in their own worlds. “Don’t say that so loud.” 

Emilia stopped drinking and laughed. “That’s a definite yes, holy shit, go off.” 

That was not the reaction Lucas was expecting. He had only ever told two women in his life. His mother, to whom he caused a lot of distress, and his girlfriend of three years who left him after he told her. 

“That’s your reaction?!” 

Emilia looked at him confused. “I mean yeah… it’s your life. Who the fuck am I to tell you how to live it?” 

Even after all this time Emilia hadn’t changed her mentality. She was still the Emilia he grew up with and that made him happy. 

“I get that you don’t want to talk about it in public but you have to fill me in on that later.” She dropped the topic for now which Lucas was thankful for. 

Lucas and Emilia spent the rest of their lunch, and an hour after they were finished eating, revisiting their years of friendship and she shared a few stories from her days at university. 

Being here with Emilia made him forget all his problems, it pushed his worries out the window and made him feel joyful. It had been a while since Lucas had been this happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed and smiled so much. His life in the mafia provided comfort, money and security but it rarely provided true friends or happiness. 

Wanting to hold onto that feeling he invited Emilia to his apartment for a drink. Emilia gladly accepted and they took the short walk to his apartment with her gripping his arm and her head resting lightly on his shoulder again.

“Welcome.” Lucas pushed the door open to his apartment. Emilia walked in and looked around, nodding at something. Lucas decided to tease her, “Impressed?” 

“If this is what working for the mafia gets you.” She raised her eyebrows at him. “Then yes very.” 

His apartment was the epitome of luxury, he hadn’t spent thousands of dollars on the decor alone for people to not be impressed. 

“I’m glad, make yourself at home. I’ll go get us something to drink.” 

He went off into his wine cellar which was filled with some of the most expensive wines money could buy. He picked up a bottle he thought Emilia would like and then picked up two glasses and set everything on a coffee table in his living room. 

Emilia seemed to be making herself at home by looking around his apartment. Lucas couldn’t lie, Emilia was gorgeous. He didn’t see the appeal of her when they were kids but as they got to their teens he had to acknowledge that she became one of the best looking girls in their school. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone. He looked at the caller ID; it was Bobby. Bobby, who he hadn’t thought about since he saw Emilia in the street. 

“Yes?” He answered after a few rings. 

“We have a problem in the Rodway warehouse, I need you and your men there now.” Bobby spoke in a hurry. 

And just like that all of Lucas' emotions came flooding back. Here was Bobby again, interrupting everything when he was happy. 

“I’m nowhere near Rodway.” Lucas rolled his eyes. He could get there in 30 minutes if he took the back roads but it was still at the other end of the city. 

“Look Koh, if you can’t do it just tell me so I can send someone else.” Bobby was getting impatient now. His tone of voice was low and annoyed. 

Lucas looked at Emilia. He didn’t want to leave her alone. All he wanted right now was to talk to her and forget about everything else. Hanging out with his best friend was all that mattered right now so he did what he thought he would never do. For today he wouldn’t think about how this would affect him later on. “Go ahead and send someone else, I can’t make it.” 

“I expect to see you tomorrow Koh.” Those were the last words before Bobby hung up. 

Lucas took a deep breath, he was going to need an explanation for that one. 

Just as his head was filling with excuses, Emilia sat by his side and reminded him that today he wouldn’t worry about this. Today was for Emilia. 

“Tough call?” Emilia opened the bottle of wine and poured their glasses, handing one to Lucas. 

“You have no idea.” Lucas took a long sip of the red bitter sweet liquid. 

“Who was it?” Emilia questioned taking a sip of her wine as well. 

“Boss.” Lucas shrugged. He didn’t wanna give him any more thought. 

“You work for the mafia and have a shitty boss? Fuck.” Emilia exclaimed, Lucas brought the glass to his lips again and drank it all in one go. 

He poured himself another glass and drank it once more in one go. 

Emilia looked at him with a small smile. “Might wanna slow down there.” 

He poured himself another glass, taking a small sip to follow her orders. She rolled her eyes. 

“It sucks doesn’t it?” Lucas looked into her eyes, she lowered her still half full glass. 

“What sucks?” 

“That I work for the mafia and have a shitty boss.” 

Emilia laughed and kicked off her heels before she leaned back, making herself even more at home. “Well it depends, how shitty is your boss?” 

Lucas knew he probably shouldn’t have done it but once the words started slipping out of his mouth he couldn’t stop them. He had been holding them in for so long. He told her only the basics, his brain was still aware that the more information she knew the more danger she could be in if anyone found out about her. 

He spoke of his hatred for Bobby but never explicitly said the moment he began hating him. He explained to her how he didn’t deserve what he had. He told her how everything Bobby had was because of him but never said why it was because of him. All while Emilia drank her wine and listened, she didn’t interrupt, she let him vent about his frustrations.

“It’s pathetic isn’t it? The fact I can’t stand him but I can’t just let it go.” He said as the last drop of the wine from the bottle poured into his cup. 

“Not at all.” Emilia reassured. “I don’t know the full story but I’m sure the reasons in your head make sense.” 

Lucas drowned the last glass of wine, his head spinning slightly. 

“Why don’t you just leave?” Emilia asked him suddenly. “It sounds like you hate it, just leave.” 

The thing was that Lucas didn’t want to leave. He wanted to be number one. He wanted to be above Bobby and never see him again. 

“It’s not that simple Lu.” He placed his glass down with a sigh. 

“Yeah sorry, that was a stupid question.” Emilia placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for listening, I know that this really doesn’t concern you—” 

“Stop that right now.” Emilia cut him off. “I’m your friend Lu, you can always talk to me, no matter what.” 

He gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you Lu.” 

She leaned her head on his shoulder again. “I have to go now.” 

Lucas nodded. “I’ll call you a cab.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not that late I can walk.” Emilia reassured as she put on her shoes. 

“Please it’s the least I can do.” Lucas reached for his phone and called her a cab without any further discussion. 

“Okay fine but you have to give me your phone number.” She smiled at him. 

“My number?” 

“Yes, I want to keep seeing you Lu. Now give me your number.” 

She tossed her phone at him before she took the glasses and empty wine bottle to the kitchen. 

Lucas gave her his personal phone number, wanting to keep her separate from his other life. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Emilia said as he walked her outside. “And by soon I mean like in a day or two, don’t make me wait ten years Lu.” 

“I won’t.” 

Emilia wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze before he opened the cab door for her. 

-


	3. 118

**Lucas**

“ _I know you said it’s not that simple but why can’t you have it all?”_

Lucas closed the door to his apartment. Emilia's voice was ringing in his ears after he said goodbye to Gary.

They had hung out together again, the events from last time repeated except this time he asked her to leave seeing that Gary Rennell was coming over to discuss who the traitor might be. Lucas' mind was not focused on the conversation as what she had said stuck with him. 

_Why can’t he have it all?_

_He should be able to have it all._

In an ideal world, Bobby would have never gotten as powerful as he did. In an ideal world, Lucas wouldn’t have been the cause of Bobby’s success. In an ideal world, it would have been Lucas. 

_Why can't he have it all? The power and never seeing Bobby again?_

As far as he knew there were only two ways for him to do that. He could have Bobby killed but that was too risky. Too many people were watching out for Bobby, not to mention how suspicious it would look, and unless he killed Bobby with his bare hands there would always be at least _one_ person who could hold that against him. 

Yet he couldn’t just leave. This job brought him a sense of security, it paid good money, and even brought him comfort in a strange way. He loved it. He lived for the adventure and adrenaline that it brought and he would be stupid to let it go over his boss. 

“ _Just start your own.”_ He had heard Emilia mumble against his chest as he hugged her goodbye. 

The idea was more than appealing. If he started his own he could keep his lifestyle _and_ no one would control him. The thought of no one being able to tell him what to do filled him with a sense of satisfaction. That was exactly what he wanted. It was what he _needed_. 

It was then Lucas decided that his life was his own, unfortunate circumstances led him to where he was, a place he didn’t want to be in. He was going to change it. Why should he settle for what life handed him when he could make his life what _he_ wanted? 

Lucas sighed, he had almost everything to start his own mob. He had people who were more loyal to him than to Bobby. He had his own connections, so that wouldn’t be a problem either. He had the experience since he had done this for so long. Yet he was missing a vital piece, the force that drives it all: money. 

His own money wasn’t enough, not even the millions in his various bank accounts could cover the expenses he would for sure have. It would take him _years_ to gather that wealth all on his own and he knew he couldn’t stay near Bobby that long anymore. 

The idea of Bobby filled him with rage. He had to start his own mob, being under his control was no longer acceptable. If only there was a way to get that money and simultaneously fuck Bobby up in the process. 

The big score was the answer. 

Lucas tried to shake off that thought. Could he really be capable of stealing all the millions they made off the big score? It would be more than enough to achieve his goal. 

He pictured a future where he stole that money, he pictured the rage that would fill Bobby as he realized Lucas had done it, he pictured himself returning in a year with a well established mob and leaving Bobby’s in the dust. 

He could do it. All he had to do was play his cards right. 

There were going to be minor obstacles, all of which he can take care of. The main problem came when he remembered that Bobby wasn’t sharing any information with anyone and the likelihood of Lucas proving his loyalty to Bobby anytime soon was slim since there was none. 

Lucas spent hours in his apartment trying to figure out how to to achieve it. And he did. He came up with a plan to make this happen. He was going to prey on Bobby’s weakness and use it against him. 

All Lucas needed now was a woman. But not just any woman. 

Anyone that knew Bobby knew he had a weakness for beautiful women. Lucas has seen it time and time again. Bobby would forget everything and anything if it meant he got his dick wet. 

A woman living in Bobby’s house who would listen to all his secrets and report back to Lucas. That is the woman Lucas needs. 

He began to think of women who might potentially help him. There were three that seemed more likely than others. 

_Shannon Dubois._

Lucas and Shannon were pretty good friends. He had found her in Monaco back when she used to steal people’s watches. He had brought her in and with time she became one of the people at the top, handling mostly money related business with the occasional stealing of casinos. But just like they were good friends Lucas knew Shannon liked to stay where it was most convenient for her. She could swear her loyalty to him today and have changed her mind by tomorrow. 

_Lottie Edwards_. 

Lucas had never been extremely close to Lottie, given that she had been one of Bobby's easiest hook ups that somehow managed to work her way to the top. Yet she played an important role in their mob. She and Bobby controlled the highest number of drug manufacturers in several different countries. Lottie was extremely loyal to Bobby, always claiming she is his ride or die. 

_Marisol Buenavista._

Marisol was Bobby’s current past time. He had been sleeping with her for a few weeks now. Not only that but she was Bobby’s lawyer, she made sure he stayed out of jail and helped cover up their tracks legally as much as possible. She was money hungry. Lucas could offer her a few millions and she’ll be happy, but for a few more million she would tell absolutely everything she knew. 

All three of them were a no. 

He needed someone that no matter what would be loyal to him. Someone who he could trust and never have to worry about whether or not they were lying. He needed someone that couldn’t be bought. Someone who will work for him and him only. 

_Emilia Luna Caro._

She fit the description of what he wanted. She was loyal to him, she always had been. He had trusted her since they were 7 years old, he never worried if she was being untrustworthy because she valued honesty. Emilia was rich enough as it was and she had integrity like no other. 

Emilia was perfect for this. 

Yet he couldn’t. 

How could he ask his best friend to become a criminal? How could he ask her to spend time with Bobby? How could he do this knowing it might put her in danger? 

His thoughts were interrupted by a notification on his phone. Emilia has sent him a text message saying she was on her way with food since they didn’t get to finish their lunch this morning. 

He was so consumed in the idea of getting back at Bobby that he took Emilia’s message as a sign. This was the universe's way of telling him to go after what he wants. 

Despite everything and having his mind made up about stealing the money, he couldn't shake the thought of how she would react upon his proposal. 

Was his anger towards Bobby really worth putting his friendship on the line? The worst possible outcome if she declined would be that she left and never spoke to him again. Lucas could live with that. He had already lived without her for ten years, he could do it for the rest of his life. 

-

Lucas held the door open for Emilia. She walked in smiling and carrying a bag of take out. He took all the stuff from her hands and carried it to his living room. He wanted to remember the times they would eat together on the couch when they were kids just in case this was the last time he saw her. 

They were together on the couch, she still remembered his order from their favorite Thai food restaurant. She was telling him a story but he wasn’t very focused on it, all he could worry about was whether or not she would walk out his life for good after today. 

“You alright?” Emilia asked when they finished eating. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, throwing away all the empty food containers before heading to the fridge. 

“I thought about what you said.” Lucas started. He felt like this was appropriate. 

“What?” 

“You said to me this morning to start my own gang.” Lucas clarified upon seeing her confused. 

“Oh I didn’t know you heard that.” She smiled as she pulled the door to the fridge open. Emilia pulled out two bottles of beer before returning to the couch where they were sitting. 

Lucas had to do this now before he had a chance to talk himself out of it. 

“Lu.” Lucas caught her attention before she could open her beer. Emilia gave him a nod in acknowledgement as she popped the cap off her beer. “How would you feel about working with me?” 

“Uhm…” Emilia pondered for a second, unsure of where this was going. “What would we do?” 

Lucas felt a little better about asking her now that she didn’t explicitly say that she was opposed to the idea of working with him. But that quickly went away once he remembered what he was asking. Asking someone to commit crime with you was not a light question. 

“How would you feel about stealing a few million dollars with me?” 

It was then Lucas realized how stupid his question was. Emilia stopped sipping her beer and set it down. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she seemed to take in his question. 

A wave of panic shot through Lucas. He knew this was totally insane, and he was delirious for even thinking that Emilia would agree. When the panic of her reaction finished he felt angry; angry at himself. She had just shown up to his life again and he had to ruin it. There was no way she would want to stay after this. 

“I’ll do it.” Emilia’s voice snapped him out his thoughts. 

Her answer left Lucas confused. This was the answer he wanted but he had a feeling Emilia didn’t understand what she would be getting into by agreeing. “Emilia—"

“I’m serious. I’ll do it.” She cut him off, picking up her beer and taking another sip. 

“Do you even understand the danger that you might be putting yourself in?” He grabbed the beer from her hands and set it down. He didn’t need alcohol messing with her ability to make decisions. 

“Yes…” Emilia nodded, Lucas raised an eyebrow, she sighed and shook her head. “Well no but what’s the worse that can happen?” 

Lucas could think of a mile long list. “Uhm you die.” 

Emilia burst out laughing. “That’s not going to happen.” 

Lucas rolled his eyes. She had no idea what she was getting involved in and it was clear now. “Emilia you never know—”

“Yes I do, I’m not going to die.” Emilia sounded so confident. 

_Same old Emilia._

If only she knew how quickly you could end someone's life. Everything could collapse and be over in a matter of seconds, especially when you least expected it. 

“Emilia stop—” Lucas took a mental step back. He asked her to do it, why is he so against the idea now? 

“Why did you offer it if you don’t want me to do it?” Emilia‘s eyes were burning into him demanding him to answer. But how could he when he was asking himself the same thing? 

“Uhm…” 

“Lucas, I’ll do it.” Emilia reached over and took his hand, squeezing it slightly. “ _I_ could use a few million.” 

Lucas looks at her. She could use a few million. As far as Lucas was aware Emilia didn’t need money. She didn’t have a family member in the hospital that needed an operation. Her family wasn’t starving. Based on what she had told him she lived very comfortably off the inheritance and life insurance check she had gotten after her mother died. She had no reason to do this. 

Emilia’s eyes widened and she smiled as if she had realized her mistake. “Oh sorry! Of course I’m doing it to help you first and foremost.” 

“ _You_ could use a few million?” 

“Yes.” Emilia shrugged. 

“I thought you lived comfortably.” Lucas felt compelled to ask. He didn’t see her need to do this. 

“Oh I do!” Emilia exclaimed before a smirk appeared on her lips. “But why live comfortably when you could be rich?” 

He recognized the look on Emilia’s face. It was the look of ambition. He had that same look on his face when he first joined the mafia. That ambition that led him to where he is now, almost at the top. 

If anyone was perfect for this job it was Emilia. 

“So you’ll do it?” 

Emilia laughed at his sudden change of mind. “Yeah.” 

-

Lucas and Emilia stayed on the couch. He had briefly explained his thought process, she seemed to be on board with everything even if she didn’t fully understand what was happening. He couldn’t blame her, she had never been involved in this world. It was natural she was confused. 

He was now explaining the first and most important part of his plan. 

“First thing we need to do is get you in his house.” Lucas began telling her the steps to achieve his goal. 

Emilia nodded and snapped her fingers with a laugh. “Done, I can break in. Next part?”

Lucas laughed even if he wasn’t sure if it was a joke since she seemed serious. “Actually it’s a bit more complicated than that.” 

“Oh…” She sighed, he gave her a comforting smile which she laughed at. 

“Bobby never keeps files of stuff like this so breaking in would be useless.” Lucas explained to her. “Plus his house is guarded.” 

“So what's the plan?” 

“I need you to move in with him.” He said as if it was nothing. He was trying not to make this seem like a big deal. 

“Well shit Lu, how the fuck am I supposed to do that?” She exclaimed, lifting her hands in confusion. 

“His birthday is in a few days and what better present then you.” He was really trying to stay confident but it was failing as he had just revealed that she would have to sleep with Bobby and they hadn’t discussed if she was comfortable with that. 

“Lucas are you telling me I have to sleep with him?!” Emilia gasped, she didn’t seem to be expecting that one. 

“If you’re comfortable with it of course, if not we can find another way.” Lucas reassured her immediately. He wasn’t sure how they could find another way but if that’s what it took then he would do it for Emilia. 

“I’m cool with it, I just wanted to be dramatic.” Emilia shrugged and laughed. Lucas stared at her for a moment. She really didn’t know what she was getting involved in. He couldn’t figure out if it was better to keep it that way or tell her. “Okay so it’s his birthday and I sleep with him. What's next?” 

“No no! You don’t sleep with him on his birthday.” Lucas quickly clarified. 

Due to many conversations about Bobby’s sex life, Lucas knew that as much as Bobby enjoyed a quick and easy fuck he seemed to enjoy more when he couldn’t get his way immediately. 

“Then what?” 

“You make him want you.” Lucas gave her a nod.

“Why?” Emilia didn’t seem opposed to the idea, she was just curious. 

“If he sleeps with you immediately he will have already gotten what he wanted.” Lucas explained. “You make him want you and then eventually he will crack and hire you to live with him.” 

“Eventually?” 

“In like a day or two. He can’t stand not getting his way.” Lucas revealed to her. 

“Okay but how do we know this is going to work?” Emilia asked Lucas a very valid question. 

“He has done it before. Having someone at home to give him sex is not something new. Which is why this won’t seem suspicious.” 

Emilia took a moment to process everything Lucas just told her. “So the plan is I tease him and then just wait to see if he will want to fuck me later.” 

“Yes.” Lucas nodded. 

“Okay and what else?” Emilia encouraged him to continue to the next part. 

“After you provide an awesome first fuck, he’ll ask you to move in with him. Yes, he will pay you.” Lucas had already seen this happen with a previous girl a year or two ago. “Once you are in, then you listen in and report back to me everything you figure out about the deal. You’ll leave everything to me, all you gotta do is listen.” 

Emilia stared at Lucas for a really long time. Every second she went without saying something felt like a second closer to her backing out. 

He exhaled in relief when he heard Emilia laugh. 

“So this whole plan is riding on whether or not I can make him want me enough to hire me as his live in fuck?” 

The answer was yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started school and i felt a little unmotivated but the inspiration came back and now we have this!  
> hope you enjoy!


	4. 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content, it all happens during Emilia's POV so if you are under 18 or just would not like to read it you can skip that section or skip the chapter in general lol  
> The beginning of Emilia's POV will be marked with her name and marked with **** instead of -  
> (thank you presley for that idea btw lol)

**Lucas**

The colorful lights at the club were almost blinding to anyone that came in. The owner of the club had decided to go all out to celebrate Bobby. There were strippers in every corner with men drooling after them, dozens of people drinking and dancing around, all of them here to celebrate Bobby.

Lucas was sitting around a table with Bobby and a few others including Lottie, Shannon, Marisol, Ibrahim, Noah, Gary, and Jakub. Marisol, being Bobby’s current fuck, was sitting next to him, running her hands along his chest and whispering things into his ear. Bobby looked bored of her. Lucas couldn’t help but to feel happy about that, Bobby seemed ready to move on to a new girl and Emilia would be that girl.

He waited until Marisol went to go get a drink to approach him.

“Happy birthday Bobby.” He sat at Bobby's side. “Hope you're having a good one.”

“To be honest everything has been pretty boring, Marisol won’t leave my side.” Bobby rolled his eyes and Lucas smiled, Bobby was definitely ready for someone else.

“Luckily for us I have a present for you.” Lucas saw this as the perfect opportunity to bring up Emilia.

Bobby looked at him expectantly; he was clearly intrigued.

“Come with me boss, she is going to be with you shortly.”

At the mention of a _she_ Bobby stood up immediately and followed Lucas lead.

Lucas felt a little annoyed but then remembered that this was Bobby, someone who cared about getting laid before anything else.

“Just wait here I’m going to go get her.” Lucas opened the door to the room where Emilia would eventually join Bobby.

“This better be a damn good one Koh.” Bobby warmed him before stepping inside.

“It will be, don’t worry.” Lucas reassured feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He let the door shut and checked his phone, Emilia had arrived at the club.

Lucas hurried off into the back room where Emilia was waiting. He opened the door and was met with a very glammed up Emilia. Her makeup was done to perfection, with her signature red lipstick, her hair was in messy waves, she was wearing a skimpy red robe and a pair of black strap heels.

“Lu!” She happily exclaimed once she saw him.

“Lu!” He replied with the same energy as her. He gave her a quick hug as a greeting before leading her inside.

“I just realized you’ve never mentioned his name.” Emilia pointed out as he held the door open for her to come in.

“Huh?”

“Your boss, I know nothing about him and I’m about to sleep with him.” Emilia clarified, she waited for him to close the door.

Lucas raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. “Is that really that unusual for you?”

“Well no.” Emilia chuckled. “But I would appreciate his name.”

“Bobby.”

She looked at him for a second before she burst out laughing. “I’m supposed to be afraid of a man named Bobby, please.”

Lucas let out a small laugh as well.

“Wait how old is he? Please tell me I’m not supposed to fuck an old man. God if you tell me he is fifty I’m walking out.” Emilia stopped laughing and looked at him, genuinely worried.

“I wouldn’t do that to you Lu.” He smiled at her and she breathed in relief. “He is our age don’t worry.”

Emilia gave him a nod and he continued to lead her to the private room where Bobby was waiting.

“Do you need anything before you go in?” Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Alcohol please.” She said with a small pout. He shook his head and she frowned. “Why?”

“You need to be fully sober, I promise once this is done I’ll be waiting for you with a margarita.” He reassured, Emilia nodded.

She stared at Lucas, waiting for his approval to go in.

Lucas analyzed her features. She didn’t appear anxious or nervous, she seemed calm. He was once again reminded that Emilia didn’t fully understand what she was getting involved with. The panic started to rise within him again. Why had he put his best friend in this situation?

“You can say no you know? If you want out right now let me know. No hard feelings or anything, just tell me.” He tried to mask the guilt and desperation in his voice but he wasn’t sure it worked.

“Lu,” Emilia placed her hand on his cheek. “I’ll be fine, I wanna do this for me, for you, for _us_.”

He shouldn’t let her do it. Yet every time he came close to stopping her he was reminded of Bobby. His hatred for him outweighed his worry for Emilia. Besides Lucas would always be nearby in case she ever needs help.

_She will be fine. She has to be. She will be._

“Of course, go on.” He smiled at her. “I’ll meet you in a few, good luck.”

Emilia gave his hand a quick squeeze before she walked to the end of the hallway and disappeared behind the door.

Lucas let out a sigh. Everything was in her hands now.

_******** _

_**Emilia** _

The room was more glamorous than she thought it would be. Purple lights illuminated the space, a bed with what seemed to be black silk ties hanging from the headboard, a black couch a few feet away from the bed.

Sitting on the couch with his back turned her was a man. She could only see his dreads and the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath she discarded the silk robe and let it drop to the ground.

Her heels clicking on the floor alerted Bobby that she had arrived. His head turned and Emilia was met with one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. His eyes were unapologetically glued to her body, taking in the sight of her in red lacy lingerie.

A cocky grin formed on his face as she stood in front of him. Before she could even do anything he picked up her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

Emilia _tried_ to have no expectations for this meeting but from the way it was already going maybe she’ll have more fun than she originally thought. She let herself take a good look at him, he was really gorgeous and as much as she might not want to admit it his gaze was boosting her confidence.

“What’s your name gorgeous?” Emilia straddled his hips, her hands gripped the back of his neck as she leaned closer pressing her lips to his defined jawline. His fingers trailed from her thigh to her ass sending chills all over her body.

“Bobby.” He answered and Emilia knew he was smirking. “Yours?”

Emilia let out a soft hum, she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to reveal anything about herself. In an attempt to distract him she ran one of her hands along his back and continued to kiss his neck.

Bobby was having none of it though as she felt his fingers tangle in her hair before her head was yanked back, not very hard but with enough force to let her know that he wanted to be in charge. She couldn’t help but to let out a small moan. Another smirk formed on his face upon hearing her reaction.

His hand moved from her hair to the base of her neck. She excitedly waited for him to tighten his grip but he didn’t, instead he brought her closer until his lips were next to her ear.

“What’s your name?” The feeling of one of his hands on her neck combined with the other tracing patterns along her thigh and his breath tickling her ear made Emilia close her eyes but stay quiet.

His hand tightened around her neck. “I’m not going to ask again.”

His amber eyes were looking at her in such a way that made her feel powerless.

“Emilia.”

She hoped this wasn’t going to come back to haunt her and Lucas but as he removed his hand and brought her closer so he could get his lips on her neck Lucas was the last thing on her mind.

“Take this off Emilia.” Her name coming out of his mouth sent tingles down her body and she had no choice but to comply and take off her bra.

His mouth found its way to her breasts not even a second later. Emilia pressed herself harder against him as his tongue circled around her hardened nipple.

Emilia’s hips rocked against him as he sucked on the side of her breast, she was sure she would have a mark tomorrow. His lips slowly trailed upwards onto her neck again.

His hand was now massaging one of her breasts while the other toyed with the waistband of her thong. Feeling like she was losing the upper hand Emilia took his hands off her body, standing up from his lap. Bobby wore a smug expression as he saw her take off her lace thong and get onto the bed. He began to stand to follow her but Emilia stopped him.

“Enjoy the show for a second darling.” That’s all it took, Emilia watched as he leaned back onto the couch.

She positioned herself on the bed. Once she spread her legs and gave him a full view she heard a low groan. Emilia’s hands began traveling down her body, squeezing her breasts before heading lower. Her fingers circled around her clit in soft motions.

Emilia knew she had to tease Bobby but she was going to have fun doing it. She pictured what it would feel like to have his fingers being the ones touching her right now.

“Bobby...” She moaned, throwing her head back. She heard his breath hitch and knew she was doing it right.

She rocked her hips softly upwards as she pumped her fingers in and out. Upon opening her eyes she saw Bobby more than pleased with what she was doing, which only motivated her to go faster. The sensation of her fingers and just knowing he was watching her caused the familiar buildup inside of her.

After a few more movements she drove herself to orgasm. Her head sunk into the pillow and her body shook with pleasure.

Once she took a moment to recover from her orgasm Emilia got off the bed, Bobby was looking at her hungrily, with one hand on his jeans. She gave him an innocent look as she stood before him again. He picked up her hand again but instead of kissing it he sucked on her fingers, tasting her. A soft moan escaped her, it was like he knew exactly what to do to turn her on.

Without another word she went on her knees. Bobby adjusted himself so she could unbuckle his belt and pull out his hard length. Emilia bit her lip at the sight of him, if it wasn’t for Lucas telling her she couldn’t sleep with him yet she would be riding him.

Emilia brought his hand up to her hair, he pulled it back immediately. She ran her tongue along his length before coming up and taking the tip in her mouth. Her tongue circled his head agonizingly slowly, earning her a groan from Bobby and he pushed her head a little further down. She wasn’t having it and stayed where she was, once he stopped trying to get her to go faster she sucked more of him into her mouth. Emilia watched as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Before they could go any further a knock on the door was heard.

“Time’s up!”

In shock Bobby let go of her hair. Emilia released his dick from her mouth and got up without skipping a beat.

“Time’s up? What the fuck does that mean?” Bobby asked her confused and frustrated.

“Sorry darling but that was all I was paid for. Your time is up.” Emilia gave him a shrug. She didn’t like the fact that they were interrupted either but she knew she had to go.

“No, you get back here and finish me off.” He ordered her, she shook her head.

“Sorry darling but I got other clients.”

The look on his face was a mixture of anger and sexual frustration.

“Other clients? Do you know who I am?” He told her again, his voice sounding more annoyed by the minute.

“Nope.” Emilia walked to the door where she picked up her robe and put it on. “Happy birthday darling, hope you enjoyed yourself.”

She walked out the room leaving him with his words on the tip of his tongue. Immediately she headed to the room where she was supposed to meet Lucas.

-

**Lucas**

Lucas tapped his feet anxiously against the ground, it had already been 10 minutes since the man he’d sent had interrupted Emilia and Bobby but there was nothing. Bobby hadn't come back and he was starting to feel a little worried about Emilia.

“Really Koh?” He heard a voice call out for him. He turned around and there was Bobby looking annoyed. “20 minutes? You only paid for fucking twenty minutes?”

Lucas gave him a smile, he definitely sounded like he wanted more from Emilia which was the plan. “Sorry boss, she is very sought after. I had to pay double for just those twenty minutes.”

Bobby shook his head. “Well next time bring her when she has all night available.”

“Of course ne—” Lucas was cut off by Gary taking a seat next to Bobby and whispering something in his ear. A grin formed on Bobby's face and they both stood up, walking away and leaving Lucas by himself.

After the bartender handed Lucas both of his margaritas he headed for the room where Emilia was waiting.

He found Emilia sitting on the couch. Her lipstick was almost gone, what was left smudged on the corner of her mouth, her hair was messier than before and her robe was tied in a way where it showed her cleavage letting him know she was naked underneath.

“Lu!” She jumped up upon seeing him and he wrapped his arms around her, being careful to not spill the margaritas in his hands.

“You okay?” He asked before anything else, he needed that piece of reassurance.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” She pulled away from him and took the margarita from his hand. She downed it almost all in one go. “Thank you.”

Lucas led her to the couch so they could talk about what had happened.

“You really want me to tell you what we did?” Emilia raised her eyebrows at him.

“No, but I just want to make sure he didn’t overstep anything. If he did then this is over.” Lucas clarified before taking a sip of his margarita.

“He was good actually, quite respectful and obedient.” She laughed slightly and Lucas shook his head.

“I think he enjoyed himself since he bitched about only getting a few minutes.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“Great! That means I did my part for now!” Emilia clicked their glasses together and finished her margarita.

_It was done. The plan had started. There was nothing they could do now, just wait and see if Bobby would take the bait._

“So what do we do now?” Emilia asked after a long moment of silence.

“Now we just wait and see.”

-


	5. 112

**Bobby**

He sat against the headboard and watched as Marisol got dressed. Her long hair covered her back as she put her shirt back on. The more he looked at her the more he realized that she wasn’t doing it for him anymore. 

“Should I come back later?” Marisol sat in his lap, she leaned in and Bobby turned his head to the side letting her lips fall on his cheek rather than his lips. She didn’t miss the opportunity and let her lips wander to his neck.

“I’ll be busy later, I’ll call you if I need you.” He set his hand on her shoulder and pushed her away. He felt no remorse towards telling her that, after all she worked for him and not the other way around. 

Bobby could see that she wanted to question him but decided against it, only giving him a nod instead. She walked out the room and Bobby was left with his thoughts. 

There was  _ nothing _ wrong with Marisol. But just like there was nothing wrong there was  _ nothing _ good either, at least not anymore. She simply existed in his world. Things weren’t how they were in the beginning when being with her used to drive him wild. He had been feeling off for a while, she felt  _ off _ . He had done her for a good while, he knew every inch of her body like that back of his palm. She didn’t excite him anymore. Frankly he was bored. 

Bobby was ready to move on to the next, he needed something else. His mind wandered back to that woman Lucas bought for his birthday. He could see her in his mind so clearly as what happened between them played on his mind. She was easily the most attractive woman he had ever seen. He couldn’t lie, Lucas did an amazing job at picking her. As soon as she walked into the room he wanted to fuck her senseless, yet she made him slow down. The way she had touched herself and moaned his name got him going and her mouth wrapped around him was absolute heaven. He had been seconds away from throwing her onto that bed and fucking her until she couldn’t feel her legs. 

She was what he needed. Despite seeing every bit of her body he never got to touch her. He didn’t get to discover what drove her wild and he didn’t get to show her just how good he can be. He needed to have her. 

He could have any woman he desired but there was something about that one. The way she left without even thinking twice, no one would even dare do that to him, yet she did. It made him angry and frustrated that she had left just like that. He had to show her that you don’t just leave him like that. 

That was it. 

Bobby reached for his phone and dialed Lucas. 

“Hello?” Lucas answered after a few rings. 

“That woman that you bought for my birthday, bring her here tonight, I don’t care what she costs.” Bobby was never one to beat around the bush. 

Lucas stayed quiet on the line for a second. “Of course Bobby, I’ll bring her in as soon as I can.” 

“No.” Bobby replied simply. “You bring her here tonight, got it?” 

“Got it.” Lucas let out a sigh. “I’ll bring her in later tonight.” 

“Yeah you do that.” 

With that he hung up. Today was the day. He was going to have her. 

**-**

**Emilia**

“Lu!” She answered the phone enthusiastically when Lucas called. 

“Lu!” Emilia always found it cute that he would try to match her energy every time she would greet him, even if it didn’t always work out. “Would you like to go get dinner with me?” 

There was a hint of excitement in his voice that made Emilia smile. 

“Oh sure! I’d love to.” 

“Great! Can you be ready at eight?” 

Emilia scanned around for a clock, it was just past seven. “Eight works perfect. I’ll see you in a few, I gotta get ready.” 

“Perfect send me your address and I’ll be there.” 

“Will do, ba bye.” Emilia hung up and quickly texted him her address. 

She didn’t go overboard with her look, a simple white short dress and white heels. It was just dinner with Lucas, there was no reason as to why she should be too dressed up. Emilia checked herself in the mirror one last time before picking up her purse and heading towards the door. 

“You look great Lu.” Lucas greeted her with a kiss on both her cheeks. 

“Thanks Lu, you look great too.” Emilia held onto his arm as they walked to his car. 

“Nice place you got there.” Lucas referenced her flat which was located in one of the most expensive parts of the city as he opened the car door for her. 

“Thanks, nice car you got here.” She said back once he settled in the driver’s seat. “Never took you for a car man.” 

“Usually not but I’d figured you would wear a dress, I’m considerate.” He smiled at her before he began driving off. 

“A gentleman for sure.” 

That was the last thing said on that ride. Emilia didn’t question it as Lucas often preferred the quietness, except this time there was something in his expression that let her know this wasn’t just  _ a _ dinner. 

It wasn’t until they were seated at the restaurant that Emilia brought it up. 

“Did something happen?” She asked him after he placed their order for a bottle of wine. 

“Yes, but it’s nothing bad.” He quickly clarified. 

“Oh that’s good then! What happened?” 

“I’ll tell you at the end of dinner.” 

Emilia raised an eyebrow but didn’t bring anything up. Instead she brought up another topic until the end of dinner. They were still in that phase of wanting to remember all their childhood memories together so that’s exactly what they talked about. 

Lucas took a long sip of his wine until it was finished. “It worked, he wants to see you.” 

Emilia’s eyes widened and she leaned back into her chair. “What?” 

“He wants to see you… tonight.” 

While Emilia had been fully supportive of Lucas and his plan she did doubt whether or not it would work more than once. She laughed, a part of her finding it comical that  _ he _ actually wanted to see her since she didn’t do much. 

“You’re still okay with it?” Lucas made sure to ask once she stopped laughing. 

“Of course!  _ I’m _ one step closer to those millions, let’s do it!” 

“Wonderful, let’s go. He is waiting.” Lucas stood up and offered her his arm. 

“What? No.” She cringed at what she was wearing. “I can’t meet him like this!” 

“What? Why not?” 

“Lu look at me, this isn’t going to attract anyone.” Emilia shook her head. “We are stopping by my house first.” 

“We are going to be late, and frankly I don’t wanna deal with it.” Lucas shrugged as she stood up. 

“I’ll deal with it.” Emilia shrugged before she bit her lip. “He can punish me all he wants actually.” 

“Gross.” Lucas cringed as she gripped his arm. “Let’s just go.”

-

They spent a total of two hours at Emilia's flat. Lucas sat on her couch while she got ready. 

Emilia went all out for this meeting. She curled her hair and did a soft glam, with her lipstick being red as always. The red short dress hugged her curves but still allowed anyone who looked to wonder what was underneath, the black heels elongated her legs. She looked  _ good _ and she knew it. 

When Emilia walked into the living room Lucas took a long look at her. His eyes lingered on every bit of her exposed skin and she liked to believe he wondered what was underneath. Having him, her best friend of so many years, look at her like that did nothing but boost her ego. She loved knowing she could have the power of making him speechless if she wanted. 

“You like it?” She asked him teasingly with a smirk. 

Lucas cleared his throat. “You look incredible.” 

Emilia shook her head. She could have dropped it there but she didn’t want to. “Not what I asked.” 

“What?” Lucas looked at her. 

“I know I look incredible, I want to know if you like it.” 

“I—” He took another look at her before he mumbled a quick “yeah.” 

Emilia smiled and approached him, Lucas took a step back. She reached to fix his collar and his breath hitched. She rested her hand on his chest for a while. 

“Are you ready to go?” She asked in a low tone. 

“Yeah I’m ready.” He walked away from her to pick up his keys from her coffee table. 

“Perfect, let’s go.” Emilia held onto his arm as she locked her apartment and they went to his car. 

Lucas once again opened the door for her to get in, he got in himself and they began the drive to Bobby's house. 

The ride there was filled with Lucas cautioning her about Bobby, but everything he said went in one ear and out the other. All Emilia could think about was Bobby. She was excited to sleep with him, she would have done it last time but Lucas said no. She had to admit she’d thought about fucking Bobby in the days that followed after his birthday. She’d tried to get someone else to scratch her itch but it didn’t work. It only made her fantasize about Bobby even more. 

“You got all of that?” Emilia snapped back into reality at the sound of Lucas' voice. 

“Yes.” She nodded and hoped he wouldn’t quiz her on what he said. 

There was no time to question her as they had arrived at the driveway of Bobby’s mansion. As impatient as she was she opened her door and was immediately met with two men dressed in black. A few of Bobby’s bodyguards. One of them was getting extremely close. 

“Back off, she’s with me.” Lucas spoke quickly as one of them began reaching to touch her, probably to check if she had any weapons on her. 

“We don’t answer to you, do we?” One of the men remarked. 

“For fucks sake Bobby requested her presence, don’t you dare touch her.” At the mention of Bobby’s name the men backed off. 

Lucas came to her side and she held onto his arm, he led her inside. 

“You didn’t listen.” He spoke firmly as they made their way through a long hallway. 

“What?” 

“I told you to wait until I open your door.” Lucas shook his head at her. “You didn’t listen.” 

“Lu—” A feeling of guilt settled in her stomach, she hated making Lucas upset. 

“This isn’t going to work if you don’t listen to me Emilia.” He cut her off. He called her Emilia which made her feel worse, he never called her that unless he was really upset or serious. 

“I’m sorry—” 

She didn’t get to finish before she got cut off again but not by Lucas. 

“You’re late.” 

The voice came from the room they had just entered without her even noticing. Emilia raised her gaze and was met with Bobby. His gaze was already focused on her. 

Lucas rolled his eyes without Bobby noticing but Emilia did. 

“And that would be my fault, I wanted to look good for you.” Emilia smiled seductively even though she was sure he was looking at every inch of her body but her face. 

Lucas and Emilia began walking again and Bobby stood up when they were in front of him. 

“Bobby this is Emilia.” Lucas introduced them. Emilia looked at Bobby with a smile as he seemed to already be undressing her with his eyes. “Emilia this is Bobby.” 

Bobby picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, much like the first time they met. 

“Welcome  _ darling _ .” 

-

  
  
  



	6. 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: descriptions of sex  
> once again if you are under 18 or smut just isn't something you want then you can go ahead and skip to the ***** which is pretty much the last lines at the end of the chapter.

**Emilia**

Bobby took a glance at Lucas. **“** Now that introductions are over, see your way out Koh.”

Lucas didn’t nod, instead he looked at Emilia. He was worried about her, she could sense it. Seeing as it didn’t seem appropriate to hug him goodbye or even speak to him she gave him a subtle nod. He breathed in relief at her reassurance and nodded at Bobby.

“Goodbye Bobby.” Lucas said, his hands closed into a fist. “Emilia.”

He gave her a quick acknowledgement before turning to leave. She shook away the part of her that wanted to hug him goodbye. She wasn’t here for that. She was here for Bobby.

“Wine?” Bobby asked her as they sat down, he didn’t wait for her answer and poured her a glass. Emilia took a small sip to not seem disrespectful but otherwise stayed away from the drink. She didn’t want to be drunk when this happened.

Bobby drank about half a glass before he sat it down.

“So…” Emilia began to open up the conversation. “Why did you call me?”

“Really?” He let out a laugh. “I’m sure you can figure it out without my help.”

“Maybe.” She moved even closer to him, letting her hand rest on his upper thigh. “But I wanted to hear you say it.”

“Well Emilia, if you need to hear it.” He placed his hand on her jaw, tilting it slightly to the side. “I want to fuck you.”

Emilia has heard those words from the mouths of countless men but none of them made her ache for their touch like he did.

He pressed kisses along her jawline and into her neck, the hand that rested on her jaw was now on her breast.

“Would you like that?” He whispered again.

“Yes.” Emilia answered pressing herself closer to him.

The deal, the money and Lucas all slipped out of her mind at that point. She wanted Bobby and here he was ready to give it to her. She had said yes for herself and no one else.

Bobby pushed her back into the couch, his lips on her neck and his hands roaming all over her body. Emilia pulled him closer wanting to feel every inch of him. Her hand tangled in his dreads while the other ran along his chest waiting for the moment she could grip the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head.

A low moan escaped her when he sucked just right above her collarbone and he smirked against her skin. Emilia stared at him with wide eyes as he took his weight off her and stood up. She was momentarily confused about why he did before he motioned for her to stand up. Not wanting to throw off what they were doing she did.

“Follow me darling.”

Emilia followed him through the corridors of his house. He would sneak a glance back at her every once in a while to make sure she was still following.

When they arrived at the room he held the door open for her. The room was glamorous, that was the only observation she got to make before she felt his hands on her zipper. He didn’t hesitate to pull it all the way down. Emilia turned to him as she let the dress fall. His eyes were on her breasts in no time. Since she knew this would be happening she hadn’t bothered with lingerie or any sort of underwear. It had been the right call as Bobby was more than pleased.

Before he even had a chance to touch her, her hands were working on his shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it land near her dress.

Emilia took a moment to appreciate his tattoos, the darkness of the room didn’t let her get the best look at them but she loved a man with tattoos. She dropped to her knees, Bobby didn’t protest and held her long black hair away from her face. She took his pants and boxers down in one go and even helped him step off them.

She spit in her hands and began working on his already semi hard length. She jerked him off and he hardened against her hand. Emilia took off her hand and swirled her tongue around his head. After only a few seconds she deep throated him, he let out a groan and she looked up at him. She gagged and he pushed her head further. She was surprised when Bobby pulled her away.

“On the bed.” He told her. Emilia nodded and went towards the bed before laying down.

He was right behind her, he was on top of her in no time, taking one of her breasts in his mouth. She moaned and gripped his hair, already the sensation of his mouth on her body was making her eager for him.

He brought his fingers to her mouth, she sucked them without hesitation. As she swirled her tongue she maintained her eye contact. His amber eyes looked pleased as he watched her. Seconds later those same fingers were tracing circles around her clit.

“You like that?” He whispered quietly with a grin as her hips raised, trying to get more of him, and she didn’t even try to keep quiet. She gave him a simple nod, not being able to form a thought. All that was on her mind was how good his fingers felt inside of her.

“Please—” She felt him pull his hand back right as she was so close. Her hand reached out to grip his but it was too late; his hand gone and so were the sensations she was feeling.

Bobby looked at her with a cocky grin almost daring her to try to do something about it. Emilia rolled her eyes with a huff. If he wasn’t going to finish her off she would do it herself.

“I didn’t say you could do that.” Bobby pulled her hand away and kissed it as she had just begun using her own fingers.

“I didn’t say you could stop either.” She remarked. He placed another kiss to her hand before letting it go.

The trail of kisses he left along her stomach and inner thighs left her waiting for more, yet every time he got close to her pussy he would pull away. As much as she hated the fact that he was making her wait she loved it just as much. It was driving her crazy, she _needed_ to know how his mouth felt.

Finally, he laid his tongue flat against her and flicked softly. Emilia couldn’t contain the sigh of pleasure. She clutched the sheets as he sucked on her clit. It felt so _damn good_. He drove her to her orgasm with his mouth. Her back arched and her thighs clenched around the sides of his head as he continued to work on her through her orgasm.

He pulled away from her with another cocky grin, sitting on his knees. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, never breaking eye contact with her. Emilia’s eye wandered all over his body, her gaze lingering on his length.

“Like what you see darling?” He asked her once he saw where her eyes had landed.

“Mhm…” she met his eyes. “I think I’ll like it a lot more when it’s inside me.”

Bobby didn’t seem shocked at her reply, he just looked at her with a grin. Emilia took this opportunity and got on all fours in front of him.

His hands trailed along her spine and her ass before he positioned himself behind her.

“Oh yes,” Emilia moaned as he slipped inside her. He was stretching her out in the best way, slowly, so she could feel every inch of him.

_So good._

His fingers dug into her hips holding onto her tightly as he began moving. Emilia found herself pushing her ass back. The only sounds in the room were her moans, his grunts and their skin clashing.

He gripped her hair and pulled her up. Emilia’s head tilted to the side. “Such a good girl, you’re loving this aren’t you?”

“Yes— fuck.”

He laughed before pushing her down again. He went back to his rhythm from earlier leaving Emilia panting and breathless and oh so close to her orgasm again. He must have known she was close cause he stopped his movements entirely.

Emilia whined when before he flipped her over, her back now pressed against the mattress. Not wasting another second he pushed himself inside her again.

“Fuck— Bobby.” She moaned breathlessly as he started fucking her at a brutal pace. Her senses were on overdrive and soon she felt herself getting close.

Bobby was unbothered as her nails dug onto his back, he would for sure find marks later but right now she didn’t care. He was hitting all the right spots and it was impossible to care about anything other than the present.

“Let me see that pretty face as you cum.” He whispered in against her throat, placing a kiss before lifting his head up.

Her eyes shut tightly and her mouth parted and a moan of his name was heard as she came. Her walls clenched around him, he continued and fucked her through her orgasm. When her orgasm passed and her eyes fluttered open he was still looking at her. He wasn’t looking at her sweetly or with admiration he just seemed smug.

It didn’t take him long to cum afterwards. Much to Emilia’s surprise she heard what sounded like her name between his moans. Emilia may hate to admit it but she enjoyed every bit of it. He did give her a quick glance before heading to the bathroom.

Emilia laid on the bed. She wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen now. The one thing she was sure of was that she wouldn’t mind doing this again. It had been a minute since had sex as good as this. She knew she was here to find information about the deal but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy it.

Bobby came back into the room after a few minutes. His face still had that cocky smirk and it made Emilia a little annoyed but she had to admit it was hot. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his phone ringing.

He picked up his phone from his nightstand. Emilia stayed super quiet hoping to catch something in case it could be useful. She stood up quietly and wrapped her arms around him, planting soft kisses on his back, hoping it would make him stay.

“— information about the deal.”

Bobby unwrapped her arms from him and stepped away. Emilia was shocked at his action, no man had ever rejected her like that. She huffed as he turned his back away from her and began walking out the room.

Emilia knew she had to listen to whatever that conversation was about. She followed after him when he was far enough so he wouldn’t see. Unfortunately she didn’t get far as he slammed the door shut.

A string of curse words flew out of her mouth as she stepped out the room and found Bobby nowhere near.

*********

It would be impossible to find him in this house since she didn’t even know how she got here. With a disappointed sigh she headed back into the room, there wasn’t much she could do about it now anyway.

_This may be more difficult than I expected._

Emilia was on the verge of falling asleep when the door opened making her jolt out of her sleepy state. She turned to face the door and found Bobby getting into bed with her.

He pulled her close until her face was inches away from his own. She put on a flirtatious smile and brought her hand to his bicep. He set his hand on her waist, pulling her even closer until there was no space between their bodies.

“I have an offer for you.”

Emilia tried to hide her grin. “Yeah?”

The plan had worked. He had opened the door to his downfall as he said the following words.

“I want you here for as long as I want, I don’t care what you cost.”

**-**


	7. 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warning-- sex again lmao, if you are under 18 or smut aint your thing go ahead and stop reading when you get to the ***** pls and thx.

**Emilia**

Her apartment was quiet, only the soft sound of wine pouring into the glass. Emilia’s eyes drifted to Lucas. He sat on her couch, his foot tapping against the floor as he waited for her to come back. They hadn’t seen each other since he left her with Bobby. She had been hoping that Lucas would take her home afterwards but Bobby had sent her with one of his personal drivers.

Lucas faced her as Emilia placed the glasses down and sat next to him. “So what happened?”

“Other than the obvious?” Emilia chuckled, she hoped to ease some of the tension that Lucas seemed to be holding onto.

“Yeah, keep those details to yourself.” He dismissed her attempt and continued to look at her expectantly.

Emilia picked up the glass and handed it to him. A smug smile worked its way to her mouth. “Come on Lu cheer up! We are even closer to the millions now!”

The look on Lucas‘ face was almost indescribable. Emilia loved seeing him happy and loved it even more when she was the reason. As she sat there next to him she noticed how skin around his eyes crinkled and how his teeth showed since he was smiling so much, she was hit with realization that she missed him, she missed him _a lot_.

She didn’t get a chance to react before Lucas pulled her in for a hug. His touch was full of warmth and comfort just like it had always been. Being hugged by him wasn’t strange, they had done it countless times as kids but as they grew older they wouldn’t hug as often.

Emilia could have sworn he thanked her while they were still hugging but she couldn’t be sure. Lucas pulled away from her and reached for something on the inside of his jacket.

“For you.” He handed her a wad of euros.

Her eyes illuminated as he placed the money in her palm, it was being held together by a band that read _€10,00._ As she looked at the money the last thing on her mind was asking Lucas why he had given it to her.

“It’s the payment for providing Bobby your…” He trailed off and thought about his words. “... _services_.”

She looked up at him. “I thought I was only making three thousand off of that.”

Due to Lucas' plan Bobby believed that Emilia was a highly solicited prostitute. When Lucas asked her how much she wanted to make for sleeping with Bobby she said three thousand which seemed like the reasonable price.

“Bobby insisted on giving you ten thousand.” Lucas shook his head. “I told him he didn’t need to, that it was fine—”

“It's definitely more than fine if he wants to pay me more.” Emilia smirked. “Don’t tell him otherwise.”

Lucas stared at her in disbelief before rolling her eyes. She laughed and set the money on the side.

“Since we are on the topic, I have a question.” Emilia turned to him, he gave her a quick nod. “So Bobby thinks I’m a prostitute, won’t he be doing like a background check on me to make sure I’m not lying?”

“I have it covered.”

“Are you sure? Cause I’m pretty sure sex worker is no where in my background.”

“He already did one actually and his offer still stands so I’m sure.” Lucas picked up his glass of wine.

“Fuck Lu!” Emilia exclaimed. “Did you mess with my background? Listen, I don’t fancy going to jail for fucking fraud.”

Lucas looked in her direction for a moment. “You’re helping me steal millions of dollars and fraud is what has you worried?”

Emilia’s laughter was the only thing heard for a few minutes, with the occasional chuckle from Lucas.

“Wait but actually how did you do it?” Emilia asked once she stopped laughing.

“Bobby has a tech guy, he asked him to do your background check. The tech guy owes me a favor or two so I simply asked him to say you been a sex worker for a few years.” Lucas said like it was no big deal.

“But won’t Bobby double check that?”

“You overestimate how much Bobby cares.” Lucas shrugged. Emilia smiled, there was no point in pressing the subject further. “Now come on you haven’t finished packing and Bobby wants you there at 7pm.”

-

“Let me open your door this time.” Lucas told her as they pulled up at Bobby’s house.

Emilia nodded as Lucas exited the car. She checked her reflection in the window, making sure she still looked as good as she did when she left her house. Lucas opened the door and extended his arm out for her, Emilia took it with a smile. Just like she guessed the bodyguards made no efforts to try to get close to her now.

Lucas handed the keys of his car to one of the men. “Take the lady’s belongings out of the car and place them in her room.”

Both of the men eyed Emilia up and down for a little too long. “She is Bobby’s new who--”

“Her name is Emilia and she works for Bobby, what she does is none of your concern.” Lucas spoke calmly but she felt him tense up besides her.

“Let’s just go.” Emilia pulled Lucas along, she softly placed her hand on his once they were out of view. He gave her a comforting smile and led her to where Bobby was waiting.

As soon as they walked into the room Emilia felt Lucas tense up again. There was Bobby sitting with two men and two women having a drink. Bobby turned to them, a smirk on his face when he saw Emilia.

“Welcome.” Bobby stood up. Lucas hesitantly walked up to them with Emilia to his side.

Lucas greeted Bobby and everyone else with a quick nod which they all returned.

Bobby picked up Emilia’s hand and kissed it, making the smile form on her face. “You look gorgeous, darling.”

“You like it?” She spoke innocently crossing her arms under her chest, effectively pushing up her breasts.

Bobby was of course looking, and he seemed to like what he saw. He placed his hand on Emilia’s waist and pulled her in closer until their bodies were pressed together, his voice dropped to a whisper. “Gorgeous.”

She stared at him hungrily, he used that voice that made Emilia go just a little bit crazy, all she wanted now was for him to take her to his room. Bobby noticed the effect he had on her and let out a chuckle.

“Emilia, I want to introduce you to a few people.” Bobby placed his hand on her lower back as they both turned to face the people.

“What? No.” Those words had been spoken so quietly that no one heard them, except for Emilia. Her eyes quickly darted to Lucas, who was shaking his head.

“Emilia I want you to meet a few of the people that work with me, since you will be seeing them a lot.” Her attention was drawn back to the people she was supposed to be meeting.

“That’s Lottie.” Bobby pointed to a pale blonde with teal tips, her make up was done perfectly and smoky, complementing her black dress. Lottie walked up to Emilia and air kissed both her cheeks. Lottie complimented her beauty which Emilia replied to by complimenting her makeup.

“That’s Shannon.” Bobby motioned to the other woman. A girl with red hair and freckles studies Emilia’s features. Emilia was confused but returned Shannon’s nod.

“That’s Noah.” The taller of the two men quickly shook her head and gave her a quick greeting.

“That’s Gary.” The shorter man walked up to her and greeted her with a hug, which Emilia was surprised about.

“So pleased to meet you love,” Gary said as he pulled back, he was smiling so much it was contagious.

“Likewise.” Emilia replied now with a smile.

There was no time to continue that conversation as Bobby got a call that he was needed somewhere. “Gary and Lucas please keep the lady company, the rest of you come with me.”

“Will do boss.”

Gary waved off everyone before turning to Emilia and asking her to take a seat at the bar. Lucas sat a seat away from her as Gary made both of them drinks.

A phone began ringing and Lucas took the phone out of his pocket. Lucas shot her an apologetic smile. “Hate to leave but I’m needed somewhere else. I’ll be back in a few, is that alright?”

It was obvious that he didn’t want to leave her alone before he had to. Emilia gave him a nod before he walked out the room.

“Welcome to the McKenzie household.” Gary placed her drink in front of her.

“Thank you.” Emilia took a small sip of the drink because even though she watched him make it she wasn’t sure just how much she could trust him.

There was a long moment of silence as neither of them spoke.

“This must be kind of weird for you.” Gary started off the conversation. “I mean I’m not sure what kind of clients you have but they probably aren’t like Bobby.”

Emilia let out a small laugh. “You have no idea.”

And neither did she, because she was not actually a prostitute.

“I just want to let you know that you have a friend here, I know that it can get lonely and I don’t want that for you so please don’t hesitate to talk to me about anything.” Gary offered.

Emilia studied him, he seemed to be telling the truth and his voice was as sincere as they came. Yet from what she had heard and from what Lucas had told her she couldn't just trust anyone.

“That's very sweet of you, thank you.” Emilia smiled. “But I’m not exactly sure that would be appropriate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't really trust you.” Emilia just came out and said it how it was. Gary let out a laugh. “Let’s be honest with ourselves here, Bobby has you keeping an eye on me, everything I tell you will get back to him.”

“Yeah you're right. Bobby did assign me to watch out for you while you stay here.” Gary admitted.

“Knew it.”

“But then again I have horrible memory, so if you tell me something I might forget to tell him or better yet I might forget it five minutes later.” Gary placed a hand on his head, acting distressed.

Emilia laughed and when she stopped she found him smiling at her.

“Seriously though, it can get lonely here so I’m just trying to make it not as bad by offering my friendship.” Gary told her seriously.

Emilia was not totally convinced but nodded. This had not been something she thought she would encounter upon moving here. A part of her wanted to trust him because she knew Lucas wouldn’t always be around and it would help to have someone else to talk to. She could see herself in a friendship with him, it would take a while but it could happen. She wasn’t going to immediately close the door on this friendship opportunity.

A man walked in shortly after that announcing to Gary that he was needed wherever Bobby was. He quickly excused himself and hurried off.

Emilia took a look around, she was completely alone in this huge room. So much had happened in such little time that she hadn’t been able to reflect on all of it yet.

“Emilia.” A familiar voice called out to her, she turned around and saw Lucas standing with two men. “Where is Gary?”

“He was needed somewhere so he left.” Emilia gave him a quick shrug and a smile.

“Then this is the perfect opportunity.” Lucas walked closer to her, the two men following behind him. “Emilia I want you to meet some people.”

Emilia nodded and wondered just how many people she would meet today.

“They are going to be helping us.” Lucas whispered to Emilia. That caught her interest. Lucas hadn’t mentioned them bringing in anyone else’s help. She couldn’t question him now but she would do it when she got the chance.

“This is Henrik and Carl.”

Emilia shook both their hands and let them know she was pleased to meet them, they both replied the same but by the look on their faces she could tell that they may not be very fond of her already.

“They answer to me and not Bobby, so by default they answer to you.” Lucas looked at both the men, who nodded in response.

“Alright you guys can go.” Lucas dismissed them. They just left without saying anything else.

There was comfort now that Lucas was here. He seemed calm now that it was just them, Emilia didn’t want to ruin it but she had to ask what had happened earlier.

“Why did you get worked up when he introduced me?” Emilia asked Lucas softly.

“He wasn’t supposed to do that. Introducing you to everyone puts you at risk.” Lucas ran a hand through his hair. Emilia stared at him cluelessly, she hadn’t seen anything wrong with it. Lucas noticed her face and sighed. “Bobby has enemies Lu. As of now, none of the people that you met are one of them but that could change in a few hours, and now they know about yours and Bobby’s relationship. From now on you're forever attached to him in their eyes, if they want to harm him, they might come after you too.”

Emilia didn’t know how to react. That had never even crossed her mind as she was greeting everyone.

“Would that really happen though?” Emilia asked. “I’m just Bobby’s whore as the bodyguard almost put it, I doubt anyone would try to use me against him.”

“Lu you have no idea.” This had affected Lucas and as much as Emilia tried to see it from his perspective she couldn’t. She was just here to provide Bobby with sex, she meant nothing to him. Using her against him would do nothing because Bobby didn’t care about her. 

*********

“Thanks for bringing her Koh, now please see your way out.” Bobby said to Lucas as he walked in.

“Of course.” Lucas stood up. They were sitting close together so when she stood up she _accidentally_ brushed her hand against his. He seemed grateful for the comfort and left with a smile.

“Why don’t you and I go somewhere more comfortable?” Bobby set his hands on her waist, once again drawing her closer.

Emilia closed the small gap between them. “Tell me where you want me.”

He guided her along the many halls to a room, it wasn’t the one from last time, but it was equally as spacious and only illuminated by two night lights. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her belongings, which the body guard must have brought down due to Lucas orders. It was a strange feeling knowing she would be living here now, that the very room she was standing in would be her room. She shook off that feeling and turned her attention back to Bobby.

It was no surprise that he was looking at her. Emilia leaned forward and kissed his jawline before nibbling softly on his earlobe.

“Wherever you want me.”

Bobby sat on the bed and motioned for her to stand in front of him. He brought his hands up to her breasts, feeling them through the thin fabric of her top. His hands dropped lower until they reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. While he took off her skirt and panties in one go Emilia unclasped her bra. Emilia took off his shirt and squatted down to take off his jeans.

“On the bed now.” Bobby commanded her. Emilia nodded and stood up, laying on the bed, she kept her legs slightly opened inviting him to do as he pleased. He climbed on top of her and took her breast in his mouth, she let out a moan when he circled his tongue around her nipple. He smiled against her skin before doing the same to the other one. He pulled away and settled besides her.

Bobby picked up her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles before taking two of her fingers in his mouth. Emilia moaned in pleasure. He released them and guided her hand to her pussy. “Touch yourself.”

Emilia did exactly what he told her to do. Her fingers circled her clit a few times before she fucked herself with her fingers. Bobby was watching her so she once again made it a point to moan his name. She opened her eyes for a second and caught a glimpse of Bobby touching himself at the sight of her, his hand running up and down his hard length.

He caught her looking and stopped the movements of his hand but she didn’t stop hers until he stopped her. He took her hand away as she was close to release, Emilia whined at the sudden loss of pleasure. He didn’t say anything he just positioned his head between her thighs and began to eat her out.

“Shit,” She murmured, feeling a moan caught in her throat.

He flicked his tongue across her clit repeatedly before adding his fingers. Emilia could’ve sworn no one has made her get close to release in such a short amount of time. She didn’t understand how Bobby did it, yet as she came against his mouth that was the last time on her mind.

Bobby kissed his way up to her neck, paying attention to her nipples as he came up. He lightly sucked on her neck before flipping them over.

“Suck my cock.” He whispered in her ear, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pushing her down.

Emilia could hardly focus on anything when she was bobbing her head up and down. All she wanted in that moment was to make him feel good and judging by the sounds of pleasure he was making as her throat worked on him she knew it was working. She drove him so close to release, a few more movements and he would cum in her mouth.

“Good girl.” He pulled her back up, letting her on her knees while he moved up the bed until he was sitting with his back slightly against the headboard.

“Ride me.”

Emilia bit her lip and made her way over straddling his lap. Bobby placed a hand on her hips, he positioned her on top of him and Emilia sunk down on him.

“Fuck yes,” Emilia moaned as his dick slide inside her so slowly, she felt every inch of him and it was drove her insane.

Her hips rocked against him, she kept her movements slow, almost too slow but it was what she enjoyed when she was on top. Bobby ran his hands along her back and pushed her forward. He nipped lightly on the spot above her collarbone before trailing up to her ear.

“Feels so good baby.” He said in her ear now with a hand placed on her throat. Emilia moaned and threw her head back. He was slowly discovering what sent Emilia over the edge and she didn’t know how she felt about that.

He gripped her hips and made her bounce faster. Emilia was losing it, she cried out his name feeling herself come close to her orgasm. Her nails were digging into his shoulders with more force every time he hit the correct spot inside her. He snapped his hips up, and she was gone.

She clenched around him, her nails digging deeper into the skin of his shoulders, “God.”

Bobby took advantage of her state of bliss and continued bringing her up and down again, chasing his own release. His dick twitched inside her which made Emilia go faster so she could get him there. He came inside her and she let out a soft laugh.

Once Bobby recovered from his orgasm he pulled her off him and set her on the bed. He reached over for his boxers and put them on.

“This is going to be your room from now on.” Bobby told her.

Emilia nodded. “I kinda guessed.”

Bobby didn’t seem to actually pay attention to her as he began walking to the door, stopping at the door frame. “See you tomorrow _darling_.”

-


	8. 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone my apologies for this being kinda late, i been a little busy lmao 
> 
> anyways this is the content warning for smut, if you do not wish to read it or are under 18 pls skip the section that begins and ends with ****** thank you!!

**Emilia**

When Emilia woke up she was immediately confused. Her body was pressed against Bobby’s with one arm draped over him. She pulled away from him and let her head fall onto the pillow. She wasn’t used to waking up with someone by her side, especially Bobby. In the time they had been sleeping together he usually went to his room when they were done but yesterday they both ended up so tired that he didn’t have the energy to leave and she didn’t have the energy to complain.

Bobby began to stir. He spoke in a sleepy voice that Emilia found hot. “Good morning darling.”

“Good morning.” She turned to face him and found him already looking at her. His amber eyes taking in her facial features.

“I won’t be here this weekend, I have a trip I need to take.”

Emilia nodded, a small part of her waiting for the invitation to attend the trip but it never came.

Bobby began to get up and gather his clothes. “I’m just letting you know. I’ll be back later today before I leave.”

“I’ll be here.”

-

Emilia carefully entered the bathtub, letting the hot water relax her muscles. The soft smell of lavender and honey helped her feel right at home. Her mind wandered around to all the changes that she had endured during these past few weeks.

To say that Emilia wasn’t enjoying it would be a lie. She had everything to enjoy. There were thousands of dollars deposited into her bank account all for keeping Bobby company. She couldn’t complain about his company either as she got as much pleasure from that as he did. He came around almost everyday just wanting to release some tension and Emilia happily helped with that. She was getting paid for having _great_ sex with a handsome man, what more could she want?

Her mind flashed to those millions of dollars that would soon be in her hands. The grin appeared on her face, they were closer and closer everyday. Her smile was quickly replaced by a frown when she remembered that Bobby had not been making it easy for her to get that information. She had tried a handful of things already, most of them included her trying to stay close to him while he took calls and trying to wander into his office while he was out. The obstacles were that Bobby always pulled away from her to make calls and he kept his office locked.

She knew that she had to listen to those calls and had to get into that office in order to do her part of the deal and not disappoint Lucas.

Emilia absentmindedly wrapped herself in a short towel after spending the rest of her bath time thinking of how to get into his office.

*********

“Emilia,” She heard her voice being called as she set down her moisturizer. “Are you here?”

Bobby's voice was heard from her bedroom. Emilia glanced at the time on her phone, he still had a few hours before he had to leave for his trip.

“Bathroom.” She answered back as she reached for her towel.

His steps got closer and closer until they were outside her bathroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Yes,” Emilia answered, not giving it a second thought. She walked over and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open.

The smirk settled on his face, his eyes ran down her body. A second later he had placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer until their chests were touching. “You should wait for me next time.”

Emilia brought her hands to rest on his chest. “You’re here now.”

Bobby took one of her hands and brought it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on her knuckles. Emilia looked at him, it always drove her just a little crazy when he did that. He let go of her hips and held onto her wrist. Bobby held her hands behind her back as he made her walk backwards, until her ass collided with the sink counter.

He let her go momentarily, only to take off her towel before lifting her up to sit on the counter.

Bobby grabbed her wrist again and kept them behind her as he kissed her neck. Her back arched, he took advantage and took her breast into his mouth. He enjoyed seeing her body react to his mouth. She was already so turned on and he had barely done much.

As much as she enjoyed getting attention she wanted to give him some attention as well. She tried and failed to touch him due to his grip on her wrist. She loved the idea of him dominating her but that wasn’t what she wanted right now.

“Please, I want to touch you.” Emilia whined as his hold on her wrist got tighter when she tried to pull them away.

Bobby laughed softly near her ear. His grip loosened as he dropped one of his hands. Before she even had a chance to think about breaking free his hand settled between her thighs. Her legs spread open to give him better access.

“Good girl.” He whispered in her ear, Emilia moaned.

He worked slowly at her clit, it felt so good but she needed more. Bobby seemed to pick up on her body language because soon he curled his fingers inside of her.

When he felt her getting close he pulled his hand away. Emilia let out a breath and opened her eyes, she was ready to complain but he let go of her hands. Emilia quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his boxers and jeans. She spat in her hand before she took his hard length in her hand. Bobby moaned as he watched her.

He didn’t let her stay there for long before he grabbed her wrist again and held them behind her back. Bobby slowly pushed himself inside of her.

“Oh god.” Emilia threw her head back once he was fully inside. His forehead rested on her shoulder, letting out his moans and grunts near her ear.

Her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer with every thrust. Emilia’s hands formed fists when she realized she couldn’t wrap her arms around his neck. When she was about to ask him to let her hands go he hit the best spot inside of her. In that moment it was like the only thing she knew how to say was _oh yes_ and _Bobby_.

Her walls tightened around him, her body feeling the effects of her orgasm. He kept going for a few more moments before she felt him twitch inside her and his grip tightened around her wrists. He came with a moan of her name.

Emilia sighed happily when he pulled away. He saw the expression on her face and grinned. He brought her hands to his mouth again, lightly kissing her wrists. “A few more rounds before I leave darling?”

*********

Emilia’s eyes opened as the sound of a phone ringing filled the room. She felt Bobby reach for his phone after mumbling a quick ‘fuck.’

He stayed in bed as he picked up the phone. Emilia was facing away from him as she pretended to be asleep.

“This is Bobby.”

“Morning, I’m calling in place of—” Emilia felt her heart speed up, this could be it. Unfortunately Bobby shifted and didn’t allow her to listen who the call was from. “I have the location of the deal.”

There was a moment of silence and Emilia swore she felt Bobby’s gaze on her, waiting for her to mess up her cover and reveal she was awake. But she didn’t. She kept her breathing the same and was careful not to move. Luckily for her Bobby bought it.

“Go on.”

“ _31.84, -12.33_ ” The voice spoke.

The smile settled on Emilia’s face as she memorized those numbers which she assumed were coordinates. She was now one step closer to that money. The excitement almost made her laugh but she couldn’t blow her cover.

“I’ll be in contact later.” Bobby hung up on whoever that person was.

He laid back on the bed. He didn’t say anything for a while until she felt his soft breathing on her back tickling her. Now that it had been a few minutes since the call was over she felt like it was safe to be awake. She shifted slightly when his breathing hit her back again. This time she couldn’t contain it and she let out a soft laugh.

Bobby moved his head and Emilia turned to face him. He looked at her with a small smile and a questioning look in his eyes.

“Your breathing tickled my back, I’m sorry.” She laughed slightly again and was surprised when he joined in.

The moment lasted only a short while because he began to get up and gather his clothes.

“It’s time for me to go.” He said to her as he slid on his boxers.

“Of course.” Emilia gave him a smile. “Have a safe trip.”

He finished getting dressed and walked up to Emilia who was still sitting on the bed.

Bobby picked up her hand and kissed it. “Take care, see you soon darling.”

-

Emilia watched Bobby and a few of his people get in the black SUVs and drive off. She closed her bedroom window. It was certainly going to be a boring weekend. With Bobby gone she has nothing to do. She thought about calling Lucas, but although he hadn’t mentioned anything, the likelihood of him being on whatever trip Bobby had gone on was high. They hadn’t spoken since yesterday night when he had briefly stopped by to ‘check something with Bobby’ but by now Emilia knew that was code to check in on her, even if he only saw her for a few minutes.

Still she couldn’t contain her excitement, she had finally found something useful. She couldn’t wait to tell him that they were now _actually_ closer to those millions. Lucas was going to be so happy. The thought of seeing him excited once she told him was enough to make her reach for her phone. She typed a quick message to his personal phone letting him know they had to speak as soon as possible. He read it immediately but didn’t reply, which was usual at this point.

_He is definitely on that trip._

There was no point in staying in Bobby's house while he was away. She had never been told she wasn’t allowed to leave. Emilia quickly threw on some clothes and picked up her purse. She was spending the weekend at home, where she wouldn’t be watched by Bobby's men.

Emilia walked to the front gate as she dialed for a taxi. Lucas had always dropped her off and he was away so she couldn’t ask him to take her back. She made a mental note to drive her own car when she came back.

“Hi, can I get a taxi to—” Emilia cut herself off mid sentence when she dawned on her that she didn’t know the address of Bobby's house.

“Can’t really order a taxi here Mils. It’s kinda against the rules or whatever.” Gary’s voice startled her. She turned around and found him smiling in one of the couches. Emilia hung up the phone.

“Mils?” She raises her eyebrows at him.

“I figured Millie and Em were overused so Mils it is.” Gary told her proudly and stood up.

Emilia nodded, she still wasn’t sure how she felt about Gary but he had kept her company during this time, mostly during meal times. She was fond of the idea of a nickname other than Em or Millie. The only person that called her something different was Lucas but _Lu_ was exclusively for Lucas to use.

“So where are you going exactly?” Gary walked up to her.

“Bobby is asking for my location or what?”

“No, so I can take you. We aren’t allowed to bring taxis here.” Gary began walking and motioned for her to follow. “I figured you needed a ride since you’re calling a taxi.”

Emilia thought about it for a second, she wasn’t entirely sure this was a good idea. After all her apartment was on the richer side of the city, which may set off some bells. Could a prostitute afford to live in such a place? Plus, Lucas wasn’t keen on her revealing much about her personal life.

“Fine but only if you promise to forget where I live.” Emilia crossed her arms once they got outside.

“Deal. I’m a man of my word.” Gary laughed, clearly remembering what he had said upon first meeting her. He opened the car door and Emilia settled into the luxury seat.

The drive was quiet in the beginning, Emilia wasn’t planning on breaking the silence but Gary was.

“So how did you get here anyway if you didn’t drive?” Before Emilia could reply he added, “Oh wait never mind. Bobby probably got you a driver.”

“Not at all actually. Lucas had been the one driving me.” It was safe to say that. Every single person she had met so far saw her walk in with Lucas.

“Ah Lucas of course!” Gary laughed before he smoothly turned. “How do you guys know each other? Oh never mind, he was probably one of your clients.”

“What?!” She couldn’t avoid the way her tone sounded shocked. “No, never.”

Emilia would never admit it but she had thought about sleeping with Lucas. How could she not? She saw him grow up and he was around when they were at their horniest. As of recently it hadn’t crossed her mind but she couldn’t deny that Lucas was handsome, she has seen him in those tight fitted shirts that hug his arms muscles just right, and those pants that—

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to offend. It’s just seemed like Lucas was familiar with your services which is why I assumed.” Gary’s eyes quickly met hers before turning them back into the road.

“Don’t worry about it, I was just shocked because Lucas just doesn’t seem like the type to hire a prostitute.” Emilia quickly said.

“You have a point there, he seems like the type to need to trust someone before he sleeps with them, so probably not you.”

Emilia smiled in an attempt to hide her laugh. Lucas was that type and she knew it. Gary also had no idea that she was indeed the person Lucas trusted the most from the moment they turned seven.

“Yeah, not me.”

-

It was nice to be home for a while. Emilia missed not feeling constantly watched. Being with Bobby had its perks but it had downsides either, the biggest one being the amount of people in his house. There were guards all around and it often felt like Emilia couldn’t go into a new room without being watched. She enjoyed the calm and peace her own apartment brought her.

A knock on her door interrupted her night. It was very late, who could possibly be at her door? Emilia got as far as the living room before she noticed the figure walking into her house.

“Lucas?” She called out upon recognizing the dark hair.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Lucas made his way into the living room, a concerned look on his face.

He walked up to her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. What are you doing here?” She asked before wrapping him up in a hug.

“You texted me, I came over as soon as I could.” His arms wrapped around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulders before he let out a sigh. “I thought something happened.”

“Oh no.” She had him worried and for nothing. “Don’t worry so much about me, I’ll always tell you if something happened.”

“If I don’t worry about you no one will.” Lucas spoke softly.

Emilia knew that was true and she felt so thankful he was looking out for her but he didn’t need to, at least not now.

“So what happened?” Lucas pulled away from her.

She smiled brightly upon remembering why she actually called him here.

“I have news.” Emilia grabbed his hands and pulled him into the couch. “Well I’m not sure if it’s news but I have an update.”

“An update on what?”

“I may or may not have overheard a certain location.” She told him with a wink.

“You did?!” Lucas asked in disbelief.

“Yes!”

The laugh that Lucas left out was pure joy. Emilia felt so proud that she had been the one to cause it. He threw himself into her arms and it made Emilia’s heart race as she held him close. They stayed like that for a moment just enjoying each other’s arms surrounded by the happiness they both felt.

“What’s the location?” Lucas asked her with a smile.

“No specific place was mentioned, just coordinates.” Emilia told him, her smile mirroring his own. “ _31.84, -12.33_.”

The joyful look on Lucas' face was replaced by a confused one. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?”

“Lu those coordinates are in the Pacific Ocean.” Lucas informed her. “It doesn’t make sense.”

Emilia wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react. Those coordinates were what she heard and there was no way she could have messed them up.

“Are you sure you heard that correctly?” He asked her again.

“Yes, I've been repeating them in my head pretty much since I heard them.”

“It doesn’t make sense, all of our past deals have been on land.” Lucas told her his face was still puzzled.

Emilia frowned. “Well I’m not really sure what to tell you. That’s what I heard and I’m sure I heard correctly.”

“Yes, of course.” Lucas shook his head. “I’ll have the boys do a little more research on that, maybe we are missing something.”

Emilia nodded but she felt a little disappointed. Lucas sensed her state and wrapped an arm around her.

“Thank you,” he told her softly. “No matter what, this is the closest we have gotten and we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t because of you.”

Emilia rested her head on his shoulder, hoping to distract herself from the feeling in her stomach that always seemed to be there when he spoke to her like that.

“It’s what I’m here for Lu.”

-


	9. 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, usual smut warning that u know by now lol skip the part marked ****** if you are under 18 or just don't wanna read smut. 
> 
> also i just wanna let everyone know that ill be putting this book on a hiatus for a little bit while i work out a few things, i hate to do do this but its for the best lol. anyways i hope that you enjoy this chapter and i hope to see you in the next one (when ever that may be lol). luv u.

**Lucas**

Emilia basked in the sun's warmth, her sunglasses protecting her eyes from the rays as she served herself a glass of mimosa from the pitcher next to her. The red bikini clinging onto her curves, giving a view of her gorgeous body to anyone that would walk by.

“So that’s Bobby's new girl?” Ibrahim lifted his sunglasses to get a better look at Emilia.

“She is nice isn’t she?” Jakub replied with a smirk. Both him and Ibrahim’s eyes were raking down Emilia’s body.

“Has Bobby said anything about her?” Ibrahim asked his gaze still fixated on Emilia.

“Nope but guessing on the amount of time he spends with her I’d say she gives more than a good fuck.” Jakub nudged Ibrahim as Emilia crossed her leg on top of the other.

“Definitely more than good. I mean look at her, I would pay for her to get on her knees for me.”

“Just her knees? Please, I would pay her anything to bounce on my dick.”

Those comments did not sit right with Lucas. They were talking about Emilia as if she was nothing more than a walking fuck, as if she wasn’t a person. Emilia was his best friend and they were flat out disrespecting her.

“Don’t talk about her like that.” He stated simply, his hand clenching info fists as he saw Ibrahim was about to make another comment.

“She is nothing to you, why do you care?”

They were right. To the eyes of everyone Emilia and Lucas were _nothing_. Lucas had no grounds to defend her. He needed an excuse now. There was no doubt in his head that either Jakub or Ibrahim would tell Bobby about him defending Emilia unprompted.

“You said it yourself. She is _Bobby’s_.” He said through gritted teeth. That phrase left a bad taste in his mouth. He hated it. “I wouldn’t want to know what he would say if he heard you talking about _his_ girl like that.”

Jakub and Ibrahim glanced at each other and gave a firm nod. They turned around and continued shuffling cards for the game of poker. Lucas kept his gaze trained forward, coincidentally that gave him the best view of Emilia from across the pool. He kept his shades on so it wouldn’t be so obvious.

Emilia looked so peaceful. So unaware of the conversation these men just had about her. Lucas never had a problem with Emilia’s relaxed demeanor during every situation, at least that was until they began working together. She was constantly feeling him not to worry about her, but he had to.

As he continued looking at her he wondered just why he was so worried about her. He had always told himself that it was because they are best friends, and that did play a huge part but then he thought back to his other friends. He didn’t care for them in the way he cares for Emilia, he never had and never would. Something about her made his heart race, it made him want to protect her from anything.

“Lucas, Jakub, Rahim, Bobby needs you to come inside.” Gary’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Morning Mills!” Gary called out for Emilia with a bright smile. Emilia looked up and waved back enthusiastically.

Lucas rolled his eyes. He didn’t appreciate the idea of someone else having a personal nickname for Emilia. She was _his_ Lu. She wasn’t his Mills.

The meeting Bobby had called for featured Lucas, Noah, Jakub, Gary and Ibrahim. Lottie and Shannon were nowhere to be found. Bobby informed them that they would all be attending a party at a club tonight. He didn’t specify reasons but Lucas was convinced that it had something to do with The Big Score.

“Bobby.” Jakub spoke when the topic of the party was over. “We saw your new girl at the pool this morning, any chance we could meet her?”

Lucas shook his head. The pure idea of Jakub and Ibrahim being close to Emilia made him rage. He didn’t want them around her, especially after how they spoke about her.

“She is hot, ain’t she?” Bobby said with a smirk.

Lucas hands rolled into fists. Emilia is hot but there are so many other things about her. Clearly Bobby hadn’t discovered any of that. A part of Lucas couldn’t help but to feel happy about it. Bobby would never know Emilia like he did.

“Perhaps you should consider bringing her to the party tonight.” Ibrahim proposed. “It’s only fair, Lucas, Gary and Noah already met her, it’s our turn now.”

Bobby seemed to think about it for a second, before a grin settled on his face. “Yeah, I’ll bring her. But no guarantee on her meeting you, after I’ve taken care of business I may want her all to myself.”

“You could always admire her from afar.” Gary laughed. “Like a certain someone does.”

Lucas and Bobby turned to Gary.

“Who is this someone Gary?” Bobby’s tone was harsh. If there was one thing that Bobby hates it’s sharing, or someone taking what was technically his.

Gary’s eyes drifted to Lucas briefly and panic shot through him. Had Gary been noticing that Lucas kept his eyes on Emilia more than anyone else if they were in the room together?

“Me.” Gary laughed and Lucas sighed in relief as Bobby rolled his eyes. “What? It’s my job to watch over her! Anyways you should bring her.”

“I will.” Bobby gave Gary a nod.

Lucas wasn’t surprised Bobby had agreed so fast. If there was one person in this room that Bobby trusted it was Gary. That’s probably why Gary was assigned to keep an eye on Emilia.

“It’s settled. I’ll go tell Emilia.” And with that everyone was dismissed as Bobby headed over to Emilia.

As Lucas was leaving he caught quiet murmurs from Jakub and Ibrahim about Emilia, one of them even asked about her prices. In that moment Lucas promised himself that he would keep an eye on Emilia at all times. Not that he needed to make a promise, since he did it naturally already.

_Nobody is ever going to hurt Emilia._

-

**Emilia**

Emilia had no idea why Bobby had actually invited her to go to that party. Lucas was definitely going to have a problem with her going, she had already told Bobby she would go so she couldn’t exactly back out now.

She sat down the red lipstick after spending minutes making sure it looked flawless. As she admired herself in the mirror her phone rang.

“Lu!” Emilia exclaimed happily when she answered the phone.

“Hey Lu, I don’t have a lot of time. What color are you wearing tonight?” Lucas asked her quickly.

Her gaze settled on the two red dresses that laid on the bed. “Red, may I ask why?”

“No.” Lucas said and Emilia chuckled at how quickly he declined her. “I’ll see you in a little bit Lu.”

“Buh bye Lu.”

The call disconnected seconds after. Emilia let out a small sigh before she continued getting ready.

As she slipped on the red tight mini dress she realized that Lucas sounded calm during their call. He didn’t seem upset about what her possibly going to that party could mean. Emilia could only hope that it was because he wasn’t worried about her anymore.

Emilia didn’t like stressing out Lucas, she never had and she never would. Yet somehow he always ended up worried about her. From their time as kids where she would hold her breath underwater for too long and Lucas would have to stop her from going any longer. Or when they were teenagers and Emilia found herself drunk as well as passed out on someone’s couch and Lucas would always make sure she got home safe. Or times like recently where he made it seem like everything and anything would harm her. She had never done it on purpose, that’s just who she was.

She gave herself a nod of approval when she saw her full reflection. Emilia looked gorgeous and she knew it. A smirk settled on her face, she couldn’t wait to see Lucas' reaction.

A knock on the door pulled her away from further thinking of Lucas.

“You look gorgeous.”

Emilia turned around and found Bobby’s eyes looking at her up and down. Even though this wasn’t the reaction she was most interested in, being complimented by a handsome man was not something she would turn down.

“You think?” She twirled for him, giving him a view of the curves he already knew.

Bobby didn’t say anything, he stepped up to her with a cocky grin on his face. He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. Emilia hummed and got closer to him, her hands settling on his back and her lips on his neck.

“You’re making it quite difficult to want to leave you know?” His hands traveled down to her ass, squeezing it roughly.

“No one said we had to go.”

“Tempting.” Bobby brought one of his hands to her hair, gripping it softly and pulled her away. Emilia bit her lip. “But we have to go.”

Bobby let go of her and they began walking downstairs. Lucas and Gary were waiting for them.

Emilia kept her gaze focused on Lucas, his reaction wasn't disappointing at all. His mouth opened slightly in awe and his eyes wandered around her body.

“Mills you look beautiful!” Gary complimented her from besides Lucas.

“Thank you Gary.” Emilia smiled at the genuine compliment.

She looked over at Lucas, who gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

“Nice watch.” Emilia complimented with a smile once her eyes landed on the red straps of his expensive watch. Lucas cleared his throat but Emilia knew he did it to cover up his smile.

“Boss, the car is here.” One of the guards that was typically stationed at the front of the house came and informed everyone.

No one said anything else, everyone just followed Bobby out the door. Emilia purposely went behind Gary and in front of Lucas. He walked close to her, closer than he would walk with anyone else. Emilia felt comfort in having him so close to her.

“Ladies first.” Bobby motioned for Gary to step aside. Gary gave a small laugh before moving to the side. Bobby held the door open for Emilia before getting in the car after her.

Emilia spent the ride being quiet. Lucas, Gary and Bobby were discussing some sort of aspect dealing with the mob that Emilia had no interest in.

When they arrived at the club Bobby made her go behind him. They were all led to a special part of the club. The vibe of this room was completely different from the one outside. This room felt more sophisticated in a way. She knew she wouldn’t be finding anyone passed out on the couches. Lucas quickly ordered them drinks once they sat down in the area that seemed reserved for them. Two men were already sitting there, which everyone greeted as Jakub and Ibrahim. Bobby wrapped an arm around her shoulders lazily.

“Boss, mind introducing us to the lady?” The tall, pale and muscular man asked, his eyes on Emilia.

“Emilia, that's Jakub, Jakub this is Emilia.”

Jakub stood up with a smirk and seemed to head for Emilia. Before he could get any closer Bobby shook his head, Jakub backed off with a nod and went back to his seat.

“Emilia, that’s Ibrahim, Ibrahim this is Emilia.” Bobby motioned the other man. Ibrahim was more handsome than Jakub. Ibrahim did not try to get close to Emilia after what had happened with Jakub.

“Please call me Rahim.” Ibrahim offered her a charming smile.

“Lovely to meet you both.” She smiled although it wasn’t.

“It’s always a pleasure to meet a pretty girl, such as yourself.” Jakub said with a smirk.

Emilia felt Bobby tense up besides her. He spoke with confidence and assertment. “That’s enough Jakub.”

It didn’t take long for Bobby and Lucas to disappear, leaving her with Jakub and Ibrahim. Before they even tried to make conversation she left. She looked around the place, there were many attractive people here and she wanted to have fun.

She spotted a group of three young men looking at her, she didn’t hesitate and walked over to them. One of them began to move to make space for her when he saw her approach, however one of the other men shook his head and all three of them walked away from where they were sitting.

Emilia noted that it was strange but brushed it off as them not wanting company. She shrugged and looked around for more people, this place was full she would surely find someone to hang out with.

Except it happened again, and again, and again. Every single person moved away when she approached despite looking at her like they wanted her. She grew more and more annoyed with every person. No one in this damn club seemed to want to speak to her. With an eye roll she headed for the bar, where she ordered a drink and sat by herself.

Emilia sipped her drink, clutching the glass just a little too hard in annoyance.

“Well don’t you look cheerful.” Gary chuckled and sat besides her. He quickly ordered them a round of shots.

She finished off her drink in one go. All the drinks she had tonight were more than enough to get her more than tipsy. It was what she needed since no one in this damn place would speak to her.

“I take it that drinking alone isn’t something you usually do?” Gary raised his eyebrows as the bartender placed the tray of shots in front of them.

Emilia quickly took one. “Can you not remind me?”

Gary hardly held in his laugh, Emilia’s face turned into a scowl.

“Maybe if you weren’t so…” He paused a second to look for the right word. “...claimed.”

_Claimed? What does that even mean?_

The blank expression in Emilia’s face should have been more than enough to get Gary to tell her more, but he didn’t. “Claimed?”

“You know, you came here with Bobby. You are his.” Gary took a shot.

Emilia huffed in annoyance. “I’m not his girlfriend.”

“Never said you were.” Gary shook his head and shrugged. “I just said you were _his_.”

Emilia grew more and more annoyed at those words. “So the reason why none is talking to me is because of Bobby?”

“Pretty much. He is a powerful man and well you’re his current… obsession.” Gary took another shot. “No one wants to risk seeing him angry.”

“But he doesn’t even care about me!” Emilia rolled her eyes. This was all getting ridiculous. All she did was give him sex; that didn’t mean he owned her in any way.

“I never said he did—”

Gary was cut off by Lucas appearing next to him. Lucas whispered something in Gary’s ear.

“I’ll see you later Mils,” Gary turned to Emilia. “Enjoy your time… oh and finish those shots.”

“Help her finish those.” Gary patted Lucas back and pointed to the remaining shots still in the tray.

“Well you look happy.” Lucas took the seat next to Emilia where Gary had been previously.

“Everyone is being so observant today.” Emilia rolled her eyes again and took a shot.

“What’s wrong Lu?” He whispered quietly so only she would be able to hear.

“Gary told me that everyone in this club is staying away from me because I belong to Bobby.” Emilia spoke as quietly as him.

Lucas' face twisted into a frown before going quiet for a long time. Emilia would give anything to see what Lucas was thinking at that moment.

Just as she was about to ask, her gaze drifted into the scene a couple feet away. Bobby was sitting there in the spot they had been earlier. Jakub, Ibrahim and Noah were there with the addition of three girls. Jakub and Ibrahim both had one by their sides. The third girl was clinging onto Bobby, tilting his chin so he would look at her.

Why was Bobby allowed to have a woman all over him but not a single person would speak to her because of him? The hypocrisy. Emilia’s jaw clenched as she watched them.

Her eyes met those of the woman that was slowly trying to make her way into Bobby’s lap. Emilia tried to remain calm as the woman ran her hands along Bobby's chest. The woman gave her a cocky grin before letting her hand wonder inside Bobby's half buttoned up shirt, her other hand caressing his thigh.

Emilia was not jealous, she knew how to share, but in that moment she didn’t want to share, especially with a girl who seemed to want to brag in her face that she was with Bobby right now.

Emilia picked up another shot and downed it before she stood up.

“Where are you going?” Lucas quickly caught her wrist under the table. “Whatever it is, don't do it if it will put you in danger.”

“I’m not—” Emilia shook her head.

“Emilia.” Lucas’ eyes narrowed in warning.

“Look at Bobby.” She whispered softly. Lucas discreetly turned to look at Bobby. “Who is she?”

He shifted slightly and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Marisol. Bobby's lawyer and the girl he was sleeping with before you.”

“That explains a lot.” Emilia knew what Marisol was doing. She was trying to show off that she still had power over Bobby, that she could fuck him at anytime and he’d let her.

“If you’re going to try to make Bobby jealous don’t do it Lu. It’s not worth it.” Lucas warned her again.

“What?”

Lucas squeezed her wrist.

“Look at how she is looking at me, she thinks she won.” Emilia huffed.

“What are you going to do?” Lucas asked her with eyebrows raised.

“Everyone in this place thinks I’m his, I’m returning the favor.”

Lucas gave her a quick nod and released her wrist.

Emilia smoothed out her dress before confidently walking over to where they were. Marisol’s glare became more intense with every step Emilia took. Emilia gave her a smirk as she got closer. Bobby saw her approaching and smiled. She took that as a sign and sat on his lap, making Marisol remove her hands. Emilia was quite pleased when Bobby adjusted himself so she could sit more comfortably and placed his hands on her waist.

“I don’t believe we’ve met yet,” Emilia was here to do one thing and that was show Marisol that Bobby didn’t need her anymore. “Emilia.”

Emilia extended her hand out to Marisol, who took it with a smile.

“Marisol. It’s always a pleasure to meet Bobby’s new whore.”

As annoyed as those words made Emilia she couldn’t let that show, instead she smiled innocently.

“Yeah, I heard he got tired of the other one.” Emilia let out a tiny gasp. “Oh my god, it was you wasn’t it? I’m sorry.”

Marisol’s grin cracked for just a second as the people around them laughed, even Bobby seemed to chuckle. Marisol turned to Bobby and leaned to whisper something to him.

“Control your bitch before she gets herself in trouble.”

“She didn’t lie though, or did she?” Bobby replied to Marisol which only made Emilia smirk.

He murmured something else to her which Emilia couldn't quite catch since Gary had started telling everyone a story over the music. Whatever he said made Marisol leave, but not without glaring at Emilia again. Satisfied with what she had done Emilia got off Bobby’s lap and just sat next to him, his arm wrapped her.

Lucas joined them in the couches again a few moments later. Emilia noticed how his eyes lingered on where Bobby’s hand was draped around her, she sunk into the couch a bit and avoided his gaze when it tried to meet hers.

They stayed at the club for a few more hours, Emilia did not move from that couch even if Bobby disappeared. Gary gladly kept her company and kept ordering them drinks. In the middle of one of Gary’s stories Lucas informed them that they were now heading home. Just like earlier Gary and Bobby sat next to each other, leaving Lucas and Emilia on opposite ends of the backseat. Emilia fell asleep on the way home, but not without noticing that Lucas took off his jacket and draped it over her legs so she wouldn't get cold.

*****

Emilia awoke when she felt a soft breeze on her legs. Lucas gave her a small smile as he took his jacket so nothing would seem suspicious as they had now arrived at Bobby's house.

“Thank you Lu.” Emilia mouthed to him, he gave her a soft nod. That simple gesture left a strange feeling in her stomach.

The car door opened before she could begin to wonder what that feeling was.

Lucas had a car waiting for him there so he quickly said his goodbyes and parted. Emilia was tired so she began to go inside the house. She didn’t even wait for Bobby, she just headed straight for her room. If he wanted to see her tonight he would come to her.

She didn’t make it very far into her room before a knock on her door made her turn around.

“Sorry to bother you Mils, but Bobby wants to see you in his office.” Gary stood at the other side of the door.

“Right now?”

“Yes.” Emilia gave him a nod which Gary returned before walking in the opposite direction.

Bobby’s office was a couple corridors away, when she finally made it to the door she noted the usual guards that always stood outside. They didn’t say anything they just opened the door for her, clearly they had been made aware she was coming.

Despite knowing what was about to happen, Emilia was not going to let this opportunity slide. This was the first time she was entering Bobby’s office. If she played her cards right she could walk out of this place with all the information she needed.

“You called?” Emilia stepped into his office.

Her gaze drifted slightly around the room, she tried not to seem so curious about the contents in his office.

“Yes, I did.” Bobby was sitting behind a large wooden desk. “Come here Emilia.”

She continued stepping forward until she reached the chairs on the other side of his desk. He gestured for her to not sit in the chairs but rather get closer to him.

“What can I do for you?” Emilia leaned slightly against the desk in front of him.

“I’m having a bit of a problem-”

Emilia didn’t let him continue, she just dropped to her knees and set her hands on his thighs.

“Not today.” He picked up her hands and helped her stand up. Emilia stared at him puzzled. “Lose the dress and get on the desk.”

She bit her lip and did what was asked of her, taking her panties off in the process as well. Every feeling of annoyance she felt towards him went away as Bobby kissed down her thighs. Her eyes snapped shut as he teased her clit with his tongue. It wasn’t long before he quit his teasing and began to suck her clit lightly, alternating between hard and soft. He continued until he had made Emilia cum with his mouth.

Emilia raised her head slightly from the desk when she heard the buckle from Bobby’s belt coming undone.

“Flip over.” Bobby told her while stroking his already hard cock.

He fucked her relentlessly and at unforgiving pace. Every single thrust was angled just perfectly. Her moans and cries of pleasure were loud, echoing around the room every time he went deeper inside of her.

Emilia gripped onto the desk as she felt her orgasm approaching.

“You want to cum?” Bobby said with a groan, his fingers digging into her waist. Emilia’s answer was a nod and a moan of his name. His pace slowed down, making Emilia whine. “Answer me.”

“Yes, I want to cum.” Emilia choked out. He kept up the slow pace.

“Ask for it.”

Emilia cried out. “Bobby please, let me cum.”

She couldn’t see him but she knew he had on a cocky grin. “Good girl.”

Soon enough he returned to his rough pace. Emilia quickly approached her orgasm again.

“Cum on my cock baby.” He whispered with moans of his own. Emilia closed her eyes as waves of pleasure shot through her body. Bobby groaned, his fingers gripping her hips as she clenched around him.

“God, Bobby, ” she moaned when she felt him throb inside her. He fucked her through his orgasm.

He pulled away from her when he finished, he even helped her stand up on her wobbly legs.

“Did I take care of your problem?” She asked him with a teasing smile on her face.

He let out a chuckle. “Very much Emilia.”

There was a moment of silence that she quickly grew to dislike so she set her focus on finding her clothes. Upon finding them she began to get dressed. Emilia slipped on her dress, the last thing she wanted to do was walk back to her room bare.

The sharp noise of a phone cut through the silence.

“This is Bobby speaking.” Bobby said into the phone. Emilia went extra quiet to be able to hear who was calling him.

“This is Captain Graham, I want to go over some things before we proceed with the deal-” As soon as those words were said Bobby stood up and walked out the room.

_A captain? Why would Bobby need a captain?_

_Lu those coordinates are in the Pacific Ocean._ The conversation she had with Lucas about the coordinates came to her mind.

Emilia connected the dots and things were starting to make sense.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to kat, my amazing beta reader who we all owe this story to because she convinced me too post it!  
> thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> you can follow my tumblr @/justabobbystan


End file.
